


8 Simple Rules for Dating Your Teenage Son

by neenah



Category: 8 Simple Rules
Genre: Adult Content, Anal, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fucking, Incest, Mother son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenah/pseuds/neenah
Summary: To get back into dating Cate Hennessy goes on a fake date with her son.





	1. Chapter 1

Cate Hennessy sat in the front seat of her car parked in the drive. A light shone through the curtains in front room of the house, showing her daughters were still up. A twitch of the curtain confirmed it, probably waiting to see how her date had gone. It had gone well, Cate thought, it had been the first time she had been on a date since her husband had died. She had been nervous she was out of practice and too motherly, but it had gone well, at least she thought it had. She switched on the internal light and turned to her date, sitting in the seat beside her, "I enjoyed tonight. It was fun. Did you?"

"It was great," said her date, her fourteen year old son Rory.

Cate was still a bit worried, "I wasn't too Momsy was I? I didn't want to be too Mom like, not on a date."

"When I saw you in that dress the girls had picked out I became so hard I forgot you were my Mom. And if I'd remembered sitting in the back-seat of the Movie Theatre would have made me forget again," Rory grinned, "You were fantastic, Mom," he placed an emphasis on the last word and then laughed, "No really fantastic. It was like a proper date."

Cate smiled, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. I'm only sorry we're home and it's over," said Rory sadly.

Cate looked at the twitching curtains and smiled, if the girls were looking out why not show them how successful the date had been, it would be worth a thousand words. She slid across her seat, towards the gear stick, "It doesn't have to end quiet yet, not until we cross the house doorway."

"That's what we agreed," grinned Rory.

"It's been a long time since I dated but I think it's traditional for the boy to give his date a goodnight kiss," said Cate.

"It is," said Rory enthusiastically. He quickly slid across his seat and leant across the gap between them. His mouth was already open as they connected and his tongue went in to curl against hers. Cate kissed back passionately, allowing her tongue to slide under and around her son and date. Not for the first time that night Cate thought what a great kisser her son was, passionate, but skilled. His lips pressed against hers and his tongue darted over hers and round her mouth. She allowed herself to sink into his kiss, relaxing in his warm mouth. She felt Rory's hands move up her sides, pulling her dress up and caressing her waist through the silky material. It made her even more aroused and she could feel her nipples stiffening and ripening beneath the dress. Rory's mouth continued to press on hers and his tongue carried on its sensual exploration as his fingers pressed at her waist. Her own hands were on Rory's legs, moving up from his knees over his thighs. She carried on fondling the rough denim until she reached his pelvis and felt the huge member stirring underneath. It made her even hotter and she kissed back at Rory whilst fondling the hunk of meat through the denims. She wanted it so bad, she thought, she was so desperate for cock.

The two of them broke, "Hot dang," said Rory appreciatively, wiping a little bit of his Mom's saliva from his lips.

The curtain twitched again and Cate thought she saw her daughters peeking out, giggling and gossiping about how well the date had gone. Cate smiled she would give them something to gossip about. Her hands slid down to her son's zip and slowly she pulled it down. Rory nodded his agreement as Cate said, "I always like to say 'thank you' for a great date."

"Happy to oblige," said Rory and slid his hands from her waist to behind his head, relaxing against the headrest. 

Cate continued pulling the zip down and then unbuttoned the denims, pulling aside the flap. Her son's schlong was massive, much bigger than her husband's had been. Paul hadn't been small, a little below average, but his son was huge, if there was not ten inches of hard, pulsating manhood pushing through his boxers it was close. Her arousal level went higher, making her flush warmly with anticipation. Her hand slid down and she pulled out the member, it had been so long since she had felt a dick and college, if then, since she'd felt one so big. "It's huge," she said admiringly.

Rory nodded, but said nothing, just continuing to relax as his Mom's hand stroked the hard muscle. Cate imagined the girls were guessing what was happening and their gossip would be going into overdrive. She smiled and lowered her head, "Turn out the light Rory," she said.

The car's interior light went off and the car was plunged into darkness as Cate's mouth plunged down on her son's massive prick. She opened her lips and took the cock in, slurping at the schlong and bobbing up and down. Rory groaned and put his hands on her head, with just enough pressure to show he was enjoying it and not wanting it to stop. Cate carried on bobbing up and down, sucking hard at the meat. It stretched her jaw, making the side muscles ache, but she could cope with that for the throbbing feeling in her mouth as the dick pushed in. She moved so that it was pressing into her cheek and went up and down faster, sucking hard.

"Oh yes, oh yes," went Rory, "Suck my dick."

His hands pressed on her head, his fingers playing with her shoulder length dark brown hair. Cate went faster, enjoying her son's groans of pleasure and the throb of his member. It had been so long since she had sucked a dick, even before her husband's demise their sex life had long fallen to a once a month straight in and out bang. And Rory tasted so good, like a real man should taste like. 

"Oh," the teenager gasped again, "I'm cumming."

Cate knew, she could feel the pressure build up, but she carried on sucking with enthusiasm, wanting her son to blow in her mouth. Seconds later he gave another groan and spurted a blast of his cream into her mouth. She started to swallow, but then there was another blast and another, flooding her mouth with the tasty, salty sperm. She swallowed, drinking it down her throat. It tasted good. 

"Oh, shit, that was something," gasped Rory. 

Satisfied that he'd shot his load Cate lifted her mouth from his large cock, giving it a couple of licks to pick up some of the salty semen staining it. She nodded and licked her lips, reaching up to switch back on the light, "It was something big and tasty and meaty," she giggled. She picked up a packet of wipes and opening it took one and cleaned the side of her mouth where some cum had dribbled out.

Rory meanwhile was buttoning himself up, "We better go inside or the Bridget and Kerry will be wondering what we're doing."

Cate looked at the twitching curtain, "Honey, I think they know exactly what we've being doing."

* * *

It had been several months since Paul Hennessy's sudden demise. It had been a shock at first, but they were a close family and they came through it, supporting each other and being open about their feelings. Now, as the grief faded, she was starting to feel the need to date again. Not that her and Paul's marriage had been the most passionate by the end, with sex once a month and very vanilla sex at that, but Cate had long ago learned to find time daily to masturbate to keep her sexual itches under control and it had been comforting to have a man to sleep next to.

She walked into the kitchen after a quick morning dildoing. Her two daughters, Bridget and Kerry, were already down for breakfast sitting in their PJs and their robes as they ate their cereal. They looked up as Cate came in, "Morning Mom," they chorused together.

"Morning girls," Cate replied as she opened the cupboard and got out her own breakfast. She sat down and joined them.

"You're looking a little flushed this morning," said Kerry innocently.

Before Cate could answer her son walked in with a grunt his hair tousled, his robe open revealing a creased T-shirt and his part open boxers. Through the flap Cate could see his prick, it looked big. Cate flicked her eyes to her daughters, seeing that they too were looking at the half-hidden member of their brother. Rory ignored the looks, or didn't notice them, he looked like he was in a bad mood. He reached up and got down a bowl, before pouring some cereal and milk into it. "Missy's a witch," he said referring to his girlfriend.

"Oh," said Cate, trying to bring her gaze up from his boxers and what was inside them.

"We broke up last night," said Rory and headed from the kitchen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" called Cate after him.

"No," he shouted back and she heard the sound of the television being switched on.

She sighed and turned back to her smirking daughters, "What?"

"Nothing," chorused Kerry and Bridget still grinning.

"He's getting big," said Cate, flushing red at her daughter's knowing smiles, she quickly took a mouthful of her cereal. 

"Yes and older too," said Bridget.

"Changing the subject," said Kerry, "We've both been thinking about you dating again."

"And we think it's a good idea," said Bridget, finishing her sister's sentence.

"So do I," said Cate, "but its not easy. I'm the wrong side of forty, with three children. The only men out there are divorcees, who will want to talk about their ex-wives and how they won't let them see the children and how lucky I am and men who've never married and that's for the reason they're creepy, nerdy or just out of jail."

"Have you thought about someone younger?" asked Kerry.

Cate made a hmpfing noise, "I should be so lucky. I don't just meet young hunks every day and whilst your Dad's insurance left us just about comfortable it didn't leave us so wealthy that I can afford a gigolo."

"You've just been eyeing one up a well-endowed one a few moments ago," said Kerry.

Cate went a little red and took another mouthful of cereal, "That was an accident," she murmured through the food.

"Don't say you weren't a little impressed," said Bridget, "I could see it in your face, thinking how massive he is."

"And you just heard he's single now," said Kerry.

"He's my son," said Cate, "I couldn't."

"Why not? We won't tell and you'd enjoy it. At the very least it'd cheer you up and get you back in the saddle. It doesn't even have to be a proper date, just movies and dinner, so you can practice your lines and remember what it's like to be out with a guy," said Kerry with a winning smile.

"I don't think so," said Cate standing up, "Now let me put these dishes in the washer and get ready for school." She took her daughters bowls, aware that they were grinning as though she had agreed to their dumb plan.

* * *

No matter how much Cate tried to put her daughters' stupid idea out of her mind it kept returning all day during work. There was an art-house movie in the theatre that she would quiet like to watch and it would be good not to go on her own and there was a new restaurant she had heard colleagues at work talk about, which served the juiciest food and was well worth a try. It was important that Rory didn't mope around at home after his break-up and that he went out and if he wanted a shoulder to cry on, to complain about his ex-girlfriend, he might not want to do it at home with his sisters around and an evening with Cate would allow him space to vent. 

These were all important reasons.

But there was another more important reason why the idea wouldn't go from her mind. 

She was as horny as hell. It had been many years since she glimpsed her son's penis and the member had grown giant in the meantime. The thought of it kept invading her head and wouldn't go out. And the more she thought about it the more she thought her spiky haired son was turning out to be a cute teenage boy. He might be a little scrawny, but not too much and he was good looking and obviously well-equipped. 

When she got home Rory was on the couch, playing a game on the TV. Cate lingered a moment looking at her unaware son, he was less gawky than she thought, filling out with muscles developing in his arms beneath his T-shirt. She looked down at the baggy denims he was wearing, she thought she could make out the shape of his large manhood, even under the bagginess. Rory looked up, "Hi Mom. I'm just playing Getazoids."

"Okay honey, I'm just going to start dinner," said Cate and walked into the kitchen.

Bridget and Kerry were there in a conspiratorial huddle. They looked up when their Mom came in, smiling widely, "Hi Mom," said Bridget, "Have you thought any more about dating more after our conversation this morning?"

Cate started to reach out the ingredients and putting them on the kitchen counter. The two teens waited expectantly and after a few minutes Cate spoke, "Yes. I have."

"And?" they said in an excited unison.

"Well, I do want to see this film called 'The Pen' which is about an old couple, so it's not really an action film and Rory's thing. And there's also this restaurant, 'Vigaolos' I want to try, but its vegetarian so no burgers and I wouldn't think Rory would like it. But, if he asked me, I'd consider going out to dinner and the movie, but only as a practice date, not a real one."

"Okay," the girls chorused and almost sprinted out of the kitchen.

Cate started to chop her vegetables, safe in the knowledge that Rory would never ask her.

"Hi Mom," Cate turned round as Rory entered the room.

"It'll be thirty minutes before its ready," said Cate, though from the look on her son's face and the way he stood in nervous anticipation she didn't think that was what he was interested in.

"There's this movie out, 'The Pen', its about these old people. It sounds really good, if you want to come and watch it with me. Then we can try this new veggie restaurant 'Vigalos' I hear it's really great," he said grinning.

And Cate knew she had been set up, "A mother-son date?" she asked.

"Just a practice one," he grinned back.

Cate knew a corner when she was backed into one and nodded, "What about Friday?" she asked, unsure whether she hoped that would be a good day for him or not.

"Friday's great," he said to her relief and terror.

* * *

It was amazing how slowly it seemed to take to get to Friday, Cate's anticipation steadily building up. She told herself it was a coincidence that she booked in at her hair stylist and had herself manicured and it was a total coincidence she was sure that she had a bikini wax; she needed one so why not? She had also treated herself to some new perfume and lip gloss. And whilst at the Mall had thought that she needed some new underwear and had come away with some glamorous lingerie. Finally she had bought a new dress, which she was looking at in front of the mirror. It was black and slinky, low cut at the front and even lower at the back; it was so slutty she guessed that even Bridget would have called it daring or so she thought. She turned to her eldest daughter, who was lying next to her sister face down on their Mom's bed proffering advice, "What do you think?"

"It looks great on you," gushed Bridget.

"Very you," added her sister, "It really works and shows you to your best."

"I'm not sure I want to look at my best. I keep telling you this isn't a real date. Rory and I just going out to have a good time," her daughters grinned at each other and Cate flushed. "You know what I mean, we're going to just have an entertaining evening at the movies and a nice meal afterwards - all of which I am paying for, so unlike a real date where he'd pay."

"Okay Mom. One hint," said Bridget, "Stop calling it a pretend date, otherwise you won't enjoy it as much."

"And don't be too Mommy like," added Kerry, "That'll spoil it."

"You're right," said Cate and made a resolution to not act like her son's Mom whilst they were out. She looked at the dress again, "Are you sure this is good? I can change."

"It's perfect," groaned Kerry, "Now get going, Rory's been downstairs playing on his stupid games for ages, he'll soon be thinking you're standing him up."

"I'm going," said Cate and picked up her purse.

"Have fun tonight," chorused her girls as she went downstairs.

Rory stood up and gave a whistle as she came down, "You look good, Mom."

She looked at him in his jumper and baggy denims, at least they were clean on today, even if not new or the height of sophistication. But he also looked really cute and, dare she say it, a little bit sexy. She smiled, "You too Rory. Just one thing, as we're on a date don't treat me as your Mom, treat me as your date and I'll do the same until we're back in the house."

"Okay Mom, it's a deal," said Rory.

* * *

Cate paused with her key in the front door. Once she turned it Rory wouldn't be her date. She turned to him, "I had a really great time. We've got to do it again."

Rory put his thumb and little finger to his ear in the impression of a telephone, "I'll call," he said smiling.

"You better," smiled Cate back and turned the key and walked into the house.

As she expected her daughters were still up sitting on the sofa in their PJs and robes, waiting expectantly. From the grins on their faces they had been, as Cate thought, looking out the window at how the date had ended. "How did it go?" asked Kerry, her sister nodding excitedly beside her.

Cate looked at Rory who decided this was a Mom/daughter time and gave an exaggerated stretch, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Night honey," said Cate. She stood waiting as her son went upstairs to his room before sitting down on the seat near her daughters.

"Well?" asked Bridget.

"Okay," said Cate a little reluctantly, then she brightened up, "It was fantastic."

The two sisters looked at each other, grinning, before turning back to their Mom, "Spill, we want to hear the juicy details."

Cate settled herself comfortably, "Well we took your advice and treated it like a proper date, so I didn't want to be Momsy. It started well with Rory opening the door for me, something he never does, and then complimenting me on my dress and perfume and how nice I looked. It was the sort of thing a son politely says to his Mom, which was nice, but not earth-shattering. But then we got into the car and he said he really loved the way the dress shaped my boobs and how sexy I looked. I said he looked very handsome himself, which I instantly thought was too Momsy, so I then added and 'fuckable'. He just smiled and said my perfume made me smell nice. Luckily before I could say I didn't mean 'fuckable', though I've got to admit I did, we arrived at the restaurant and so it was left.

"Anyway we went in and it was great. Very suave, with white table clothes and silver cutlery and candles on the tables. The waiter came over and I gave them our names, but before he could lead us to our table, Rory asked if we could have one of the corner booths for some privacy and slipped him a few bills. I was really impressed with Rory taking charge so much as I followed the waiter to our new table, I was a little aroused. And it didn't do any harm that the booth we had was so romantic, dim, but lit by a candle so I could see Rory. We started to look at the menu and I was worried that there nothing Rory would really want, but when the waiter came he chose something and then ordered something for me, that I really liked and then chose a nice glass of wine for me and a soft drink for himself

"We began to talk and we started to really click as dates, he's like his Dad in his sense of humour and pretending to gel with my interests. But as the food arrives and I'm sitting looking at him I'm thinking he's looking really hot and sexy, and I'm feeling really hot and sexy inside. So I kicked off my shoe and started feeling up Rory's legs with my foot. That made the dinner go with a bang and I don't think it was the food that made Rory grin so wide or for him to suggest we added more to the tip. But we quickly had to go to the theatre for the movie.

"It wasn't very popular, so we had a choice of seats and Rory suggested the back row, because it would have the better view and we'd have it all to ourselves. So we took our seats, just in time for the trailers and it felt right to put my hand in Rory's as we sat their in the darkness. Then the movie started and I tried to watch it, but Rory was rubbing my hand with his thumb and that was disrupting my concentration. I carried on watching, but I kept loosing track as I thought about Rory sitting next to me, so about half-way through I gave up. And that's when we started kissing."

She looked at her daughter's who were both smiling with told-you-so looks, "It was like being a teenager again," said Cate, "except I can't remember any teen boy being as good as kisser as Rory was, he must be a natural or him and Missy practised a lot. Anyway we really went at, our tongues probing and prodding into each other, our lips pressed together, our hands wiggling over the other's waist and legs; and a couple of times my hand went higher to give Rory prick a quick stroke, Boy, was that boy hard and big. We continued our make-up session until the lights went up, slurping at each other's faces in the back row. And then when the movie ended we got in the car and came home."

Cate stopped and smiled, "It was a hot date."

"You haven't finished yet," said Kerry, "You've only got to you coming home. We want to know 'all' the details."

"So you were looking through the curtains," laughed Cate, "I thought so."

"We heard the car come in and wanted to check the two of you were all right getting from their to the front," replied Kerry, trying to look guileless.

Cate laughed again, "I believe you. Anyway we drove into the drive and I said what a great date it was to Rory. And then I wanted to say thank you for it being a great date, so we began to make out again. As I think you saw we really went for it, tongues everywhere and mouths clamped together. It was fun, but it had been a 'really' great date and I wanted to 'really' thank Rory." She looked at her daughters who were grinning so wide it looked like their faces would break, "So I pulled down his zip, took out his prick and sucked him off."

"Mom!" said the two teens in false shock before Bridget asked, "So what was it like?"

Cate held out her hands just under a foot apart and smiled, "Huge. I thought it was going to be big, but when I got it in my mouth I realised how massive it was. But it was great, I loved sucking it and when he shot his load into my mouth it was like being in heaven; even with our nice meal it was the tastiest thing I've eaten all night."

"So are you having another date?" asked Kerry.

"I hope so," replied Cate.

* * *

It was five days after their date and to Cate's increasing fear Rory hadn't made any sign of asking her out again. In fact he acted very much as a teenage son does to his Mom, without any trace of sexual lust towards her. Even his robe and boxers were kept tight in the morning, making sure that she got no glimpse of the humongous dick within. Cate was starting to worry that Rory hadn't enjoyed the date as much as she had and was wondering whether she should ask him or leave it. It was Wednesday evening and she still hadn't come to a conclusion when the phone rang.

She picked it up, "Hello Cate Hennessy speaking." 

"It's Rory," came the familiar voice of her fourteen year old son.

"Where are you?" Cate asked. She had thought he was upstairs doing some school work.

"I'm in my room, on my mobile," said Rory, "I said I'd give you a call after our date last week."

Cate felt her legs wobble and a feeling of excitement race through her. She tried to keep her voice calm, "I remember." She paused and then added, "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," said Rory, "It was great fun. I was thinking we could go out again? What about Friday?"

Cate could have pretended to look at her diary, but she knew Rory knew she was free and anyway she didn't want to play too hard to get, "Friday's good for me. What time?"

"About six-thirty. I was thinking we could go see the college Football game and then grab a burger," said Rory. 

It wasn't Cate's idea of a perfect date, but any date with Rory would be good, "That sounds perfect," she lied, "I'm looking forward to it," she added, which was the truth.

"Great, see you then," said Rory and rang off.

Seconds later he came down the stairs and into the lounge, "Hey Mom," he said, "I've got a hot date on Thursday, can I borrow some money."

"Yes," smiled Cate. She reached for her purse, "Now you make sure you show this date a good time."

"I will," laughed Rory and winked.

* * *

Cate was even more excited for this date than the first one; the first one she had been trying to kid herself wasn't a real date, with the second had no such illusions and not only that she now knew how great being on a date with Rory was, how sexy her son was and good looking and witty and clever. And, as she reminded herself, once you've blown off your date in the car you can no longer pretend you aren't interested.

As she didn't want anyone outside her family to know it was a date with Rory she had dressed more simply in jeans and a sweater (though a tight one, that pulled over her bosoms). She had put on more make-up than was normal for a woman going with her son to the football, but she thought she could away with the red lip gloss and eye shadow as people would think she was a single Mom hoping to impress any divorced Dads at the game, rather than her son.

The date had been more difficult than she thought; not Rory of course. He remained as adorable as on the first date, handsome and, now she could say it, fuckable. But that made it worse, Cate had sit on her hands to stop herself taking hold of them when they sat in the stands, and as he stood up to cheer she had to force herself to applaud along with him rather than check out his firm teenage boy butt. Especially as she wasn't a sports fan the action was boring and she'd have loved to be able to pass the time making out, like they had with her artie movie, but that was impossible. And it got worse when they went for a burger as their was no private booths for her to gaze lovingly into her son's eyes or space to kick of her shoes and rub her foot up his calf. Then to make it even worse, some cute teen girls from his school came over and flirted right in front of her. Cate had to sit their smiling and pretend that her only interest was a motherly one as they giggled and simpered like small children, when Cate knew that Rory had a real woman sitting opposite him.

They got into the car and Cate buckled her seatbelt as she said, "Home?" She was feeling hungry for something other than burger.

Rory shook his head, "It's still early. I've got another plan."

"What?" asked Cate.

"I was thinking we could hang out in the park for a while," grinned Rory, "Perhaps make out for a bit."

Whilst it seemed a good idea to Cate she had one objection, "Won't the park be closed?"

Rory nodded and said, "We're still doing that we're on a date, not Mom and son?" Cate nodded, but just to make sure Rory said, "So what happens on this date stays on this date?"

"Yes," said Cate, slightly intrigued.

"If you follow my directions I know a place where we can park the car and where the fence is broken so we can get in," replied Rory.

"It's your planned date," said Cate and started the car.

It was only a few minutes to the small lot where Rory told her to stop. They got out of the car. Rory took his Mom's hand and let her towards a small wood of trees at the end of the lot. They walked through the deserted wood, feet sometimes stepping on branches until they came to the park fence. As Rory had said part of the masonry which held up the metal poles had crumbled away and left a small pile of bricks it was possible to climb over. Rory went up first, reaching the top of the pile and reaching out to help his Mom walk over the bricks. Then they were in the small wood in the park. Cate felt very naughty at trespassing, but excited, it was something she had not done since she was at college and it felt exciting to be doing it now. Rory continued to hold her hand as he led her from the wood and onto a small deserted slope, from which they could see most of the park, bathed in moonshine. Rory grinned, "How about this?"

"It looks beautiful," Cate had never seen the park deserted, it looked like a wonderland, with trees shaking in the air and the deserted swings and slides looking like metallic wonders from another age.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Rory charmingly. "Shall we sit here?"

Without waiting for an answer he sat down, but Cate had no objections so she sat down next to him. She turned to him and said, "So what shall we do now?" She licked her lips as she said and flicked her dark shoulder length hair.

"I can think of an idea," said Rory and came into kiss her. Cate opened her mouth to receive him, feeling lustful excitement as her son's tongue pushed into her mouth. Her own tongue moved to receive him, sliding over his velvet softness and round his mouth; she pushed at him and let his tongue push back, grappling in their mouths. Her hands were round his waist, pulling him close - not that he needed any encouragement as he was pressing at her hard, his mouth shifting to match hers, the two of them slurped greedily. Cate could feel Rory's hands on her own waist, just resting on her sweater to give him balance. They kissed harder and Cate felt the hands go under her sweater and onto her bare skin. It felt good and Cate let them stay there, especially as he began to slowly move them up and down rubbing at her skin. She pushed herself closer, to show him how much she was enjoying it. Rory's hands moved further up and then stopped; the tightness of the sweater, so great for showing her boobs made it harder for him to get higher. 

"Shall I take this off?" she moved her mouth away from Rory's temporarily.

"Yes," said Rory as Cate started to take it off, leaving herself sitting in her push-up bra. Rory looked at her large bosoms, covered only by a thin strip of material, with undisguised enthusiasm, before saying, "Where were we?" 

"We were making out and your hands were getting higher," giggled Cate as Rory moved in again, his mouth opening as he reached and his tongue sliding out. Cate's hands moved back to his waist, holding him gently. His own hands were also on her side, again moving up and down in gentle rubbing motions, but getting higher each time. Cate groaned and let his mouth slide from hers to the side of her neck as he came further in. Her hands reached out and went round the back of his neck and he, in turn, reached round her own back. For a few moments they just moved up and down, massaging the muscles and then he reached up and unclipped her bra. "That's right, honey," giggled Cate again as her son pulled away her bra and left her large bosoms flopping in front of her.

Rory pulled back his mouth from her and looked down at the pair of busty bazookas. "They're big," he put his hands under them and jiggled them, "and bouncy," and then he squeezed them, "and they feel great!" he laughed. 

Cate laughed back and stretched so that they bounced, "They also taste great."

"Let me try," said Rory. He opened his mouth, but this time it wasn't to press it against Cate's lips, but to lean down and take one of her large, hard, brown nipples into his mouth and suck it in. Cate moaned as she felt her son drag it into his mouth sucking greedily, until the nipple was stiff and wet with lust. He dropped her tit from his mouth and then went to the other breast repeating the process, slurping and licking the nipple and bringing the tip of the boob beneath his teeth. He pulled back and smiled, "You're right. It tastes good."

Cate looked down at the package between her son's legs, pushing at the denim. She felt so horny and wanted his schlong so bad. She nodded and gently placed her hand on his chest, pushing him down into a lying position, "And you know what else taste's good?" She undid his zip and buttons, pulling down the pants and the boxers beneath so that his manhood was standing fully erect and massive. She licked her lips, "It's time for me to have something tasty."

"Yes," agreed Rory and lay back.

Cate got onto her hands and knees and began to lick up and down Rory's man muscle, her naked boobies dangling below her and shaking as moved. Her tongue moved slowly round the gigantic gland, coating it with her saliva and moving slowly over the veins, throbbing with blood and making her tongue tingle as she licked them. Up and down she moved, enjoying every second of it, the way it seemed to shudder with every lick, the taste of man, the stifled grunts of pleasure from Rory. She loved doing it topless, in the park at night, it felt so wicked and naughty, making her even hotter and hornier than ever. Her tongue moved to the top, tickling at the tip of his humongous hammer, touching down at his eyehole as if it was possible she could get her tongue down the small hole. And then she came down his shaft to his balls, licking round them, covering each inch of the sexy sacks with her saliva, licking away where he had shaved to keep them tidy, so that her tongue was moving over the soft stubble.

"Oh fuck that's good," said Rory, "Suck me."

"Anything to oblige," murmured Cate with a giggle and opening her mouth took the cock in it. Whilst her licks had been slow and sensual her sucking was fast and frenzied, her head bouncing up and down with speed as she sucked the super-sized schlong. Her large titties bounced even more, shaking hard from side to side. Rory groaned and whimpered in pleasure as her mouth swallowed him, his body shaking in excitement as Cate took his massive meat into her mouth, letting the dick ram into her cheeks and further into her mouth. He tasted as good as last week and Cate was wild with excitement, banging up and down and enjoying every taste.

"I'm going to cum," groaned Rory in warning.

This time Cate didn't want him to cum in her mouth as she had other plans for his spunk. She brought her head up and moved her hand to his wet, glistening male member. She gripped the huge prick and began to quickly jack him. She positioned herself so she was over him and jacked harder and quicker "Oh Rory, cum on my tits," she gasped as he blew his load all over her big bosoms. She gave a cry of pleasure as the sperm leapt out and coated her titties, "Oh yes, Rory that's right, cum on my tits." She carried on jacking him until he was done and her bazookas were glistening with his cum. "That's so nice," she said and let go.

"Yes," said Rory, "I had fun."

"We better go before it's too late," said Cate. She reached for her bra and used it to wipe her bosoms free of her son's cum, before putting it back on and then adding the sweater. It had been a great second date.

* * *

"Mom, are you listening?" asked Bridget.

Cate shook herself from her daydream, where she'd been lying on a beach oiling Rory's large dick. She turned to her daughter, "Of course I am, honey," she said, though she hadn't even heard Bridget come into the kitchen, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if me and Kerry could go to a party at Kyle's on Saturday. We'll be home late, but my friend Marcie is going and her Dad will give us a lift back."

Cate nodded, "As long as you can get back."

"Great," said Bridget, kissed her Mom on the cheek in thanks and skipped out to tell her sister.

Cate picked up the wooden spoon and bowl and carried on stirring the mix, whilst at the same time allowing her mind to drift to Rory and naughty thoughts. She hardly had time to imagine stripping him out of his clothes before the phone rang. With a sigh Cate put down her bowl and shouted out "I'll get it", before picking up the kitchen phone, "Hello Cate Hennessy speaking."

"Hi sexy, it's Rory I'm upstairs," said Rory.

"Oh hi Rory," said Cate in a giddy voice. She quickly took a seat as she worried her legs were going to give way. 

"Great date last week, I had a great time."

"Me too," trilled Cate in excitement, with one hand she played with the phone cord, fidgeting as she felt herself warm in pleasure, "I loved it." She could still almost feel the sticky covering of Rory's cum coating her bosoms and she wanted more, "Really enjoyed it."

"It'd be good to go out another time, perhaps to a restaurant you want to eat at. Something glamorous so you can look even more sexy and gorgeous than normal," said Rory.

Cate nodded in excitement, trying to find her voice, "Yes please. I mean, yes that would be fun. When? Friday is good for me again."

"I was thinking Saturday, as the girls are out as well, what about it? Does it work for you," asked Rory.

"Oh yes, it works for me," giggled Cate in excitement.

"Good. If you want to book the restaurant, shall I say about seven?"

"That's great," said Cate, "Seven on Saturday it is."

* * *

"Third date? Things sound like they're going well," Bridget picked up one of her Mom's tubes of lip gloss and held it against her face. She claimed she was in to borrow some make-up before she went out to the party with Kerry, but in reality Cate thought her daughter was just their to question her Mom.

Cate slowly applied her lip gloss, Bridget carried on examining her Mom's make-up. Cate smacked her lips together and seeing her daughter was still waiting for an answer replied, "It's early days, but Rory and I have had two great dates."

"Third date," repeated Bridget, "That's the one."

"The one what?" asked Cate as she began to touch up her eyeliner.

"The one where put up or break up," said Bridget. She grinned at her Mom's frown, "Or so I heard Mom." She paused and picked up another gloss, twisting the tube and look at the shade, "So are you?"

"Am I what?" asked Cate.

"Going to put out and let Rory have his way with you?" giggled Bridget.

"Don't be silly. I'm just enjoying Rory's company and there's no pressure to have sex so quickly. Anyway, as Rory's a virgin we don't want to rush anything," said Cate.

There was a stifled snort from Bridget, "I think Missy, Rory's ex, might not agree with the virginity thing."

"As I said, there's no pressure and we're taking things slowly, not pushing," said Cate.

"If you say so," said Bridget. 

"I do," flushed Cate. She stood up, "How do I look?"

"Good, Mom, really hot," Bridget nodded her appreciation. Cate had gone for a small strapless black dress that went down to the top of her thighs and hung down far enough on her front that a fair eyeful of cleavage was exposed. She was wearing a pair of high-heels that added to her height, but also made her ass wiggle in the tight dress as she walked. She was sure Rory would like it and Bridget's appreciation helped confirm it.

"Now don't be too late at the party and don't drink," Cate told her daughter and picked up her purse. 

Bridget nodded, "Yes Mom," she said with weary resignation.

Cate left her room and knocked on Rory's door, "I'm ready Rory."

"Just a moment," her son called, "I'll be down in a minute."

Cate went downstairs. She looked in the mirror, for someone the wrong side of forty she was looking attractive. She moved around a few ornaments, waiting for Rory to come down, hoping he did find her dress hot and her in it. She looked up as she heard him on the stairs and gave a little gasp of surprise at him. He was wearing a jacket and tie, as well as smartly pressed pants and shined shoes. He held out his arm for her to slip through, "I thought for our third date, I'd dress up, especially as we're going to a restaurant. Do you like?"

"Very smart and dapper," said Cate, "See you tomorrow girls," she shouted up.

"Bye" they shouted back "Have a good date."

* * *

It was a very good date. Cate had chosen a small Italian, with secluded tables and a romantic atmosphere. The food was good, with a pizza for Rory who tucked in happily pleased he wasn't be made to eat something too exotic and the waiter's attentive, but keeping their distance, allowing Cate and Rory their privacy. The two of them talked and giggled and flirted and joked, Rory being charming and clever and all the time making Cate hot with desire. Her foot played up his thigh in-between courses and he smiled and reached over to rub her hand on the table.

After dinner they left the restaurant. Outside Rory slid his hand into his Mom and they started to walk, "Where now?" he asked.

"It's early," said Cate, stopping and turning to face him, "I was thinking we could get the car and then go for a drive somewhere secluded and could give you that blow job I've been aching for all night." 

"Sounds good," said Rory as Cate leant down to kiss him. Their mouths opened and they connected, Rory's hands resting on her butt and stroking through the material. As it was still busy they didn't stay for a full passionate make-out, but quickly separated, "Or we could go home."

"Home?" Cate felt a moment of panic, she thought the date and ones before it had been going well.

"Home" confirmed Rory, "Are we still doing that we're on a date when we're outside the house, not Mom and son?"

"Yes," agreed Cate, looking nervously at her son.

"I'd like to try a new rule," said Rory, "and say that if you're in my room following a date night that's still part of the date."

"Are you asking me to come to your room now?" Cate looked at her son. Despite the earlier conversation with her daughter she hadn't thought it would be so soon, but now it looked like it could be she felt desperately excited and wanting to be banged.

"Yes. I want you to come to my room, so I can have sex with you," Rory replied, leaving no doubt over his intentions.

"Yes," breathed Cate, "Let's go home."

* * *

It didn't take Cate long to drive them home, possibly jumping through a few red lights. The house was dark when they got home, the girls already gone out to their party. Cate unclicked her belt, "Are you sure? We're not going to fast."

"It's the third date," said Rory, "It's not too fast, it's traditional."

Cate thought that was an urban myth, but she was too hot and horny to disagree. If Rory wanted sex, so did she. She got out of the car and went to the front door. She put the key in the front door and turned it, stepping into the house. Rory was right behind her and as soon as they were in he turned and slid his arms round her, "I want to fuck you, so much."

Cate giggled, "I want you too fuck me as well." She leant down and kissed him hard, opening her mouth for his tongue and feeling his lips press against hers and his hands squeezing her butt. "This looks like it's going to be a great date," Cate laughed.

"Let's go upstairs," said Rory. He took his Mom's hand and led her to his room. 

Cate blinked as he switched on the light and closed the door behind him. The room looked almost like it normally did, a typical teen boy's room with models on the sideboards, CDs and DVDs stacked up beside his computer and pictures of topless models on the walls. But he had tidied it, gone were the socks and shirts which normally littered the floor and whilst the duvet was half-opened on the single bed, the sheets were clean and fresh. Rory had obviously being hoping to get her up here before he left on the date and Cate wondered if that was the reason for the conversation she'd had with Bridget, who knew her brothers plans, and approved. Not that it mattered, now she was here Cate felt so horny and ready for sex. 

She put her purse down next to a model of a dragon and turned to Rory, he was kicking his own shoes off and undoing his tie. He whipped it off and threw it over his chair, pushing his shoes under the bed. Cate took off her own high-heels and put them down neatly next to the wardrobe as Rory shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the chair. He took a step towards Cate and put his arms round her, fondling her ass, "You look beautiful," he said.

"You too, handsome I mean," flushed Cate. She leant down her mouth open and they met again, his tongue pushing and probing at hers, lips pressed and mouth slurping. As they're mouths moved, opening and shaking her hands were reaching for his shirt. She undid the buttons and slid her hands inside his shirt. His chest was smooth and hairless, the pecs just starting to grow from a boy's chest to a man's. Cate continued to rub, it felt good, and undo his buttons until the shirt was fully undone and untucked. Only then did she break the kiss, "Let's get this off," she giggled and slid if off his body. He stood there, looking sexy and stunning, making Cate even hotter and hornier.

"Your turn. Let's see that dress off," said Rory. 

He sat on the bed and removed his socks as Cate reached behind herself and found the zip. She slowly pulled it down and then paused, posing sexily for her son, before she continued taking it down so that first her boobs bounced out and then her tummy and she was standing there just in her panties. She was glad, standing there, that she had chosen a sexy pair of silk panties to go with the dress and not something comfortable but Momsy. "What do you think?" she giggled.

Rory stepped forward again, moving close to her and putting his hands on her waist, "Very - what was that word you used on our first date? - 'fuckable'." 

She could feel his large manhood beneath his pants, pressing into her as his face went to her titties and he began to slurp and kiss the nipples, sucking the boobs and making the nipples erect and stiff. Cate could feel her pussy getting hornier, wet liquid staining the front of her panties. Her hands reached down to Rory's pants and she desperately undid the buttons and the zip, before pushing them and boxers down. Rory's ten inch meat sprang free and Cate could feel the press of the super-sized schlong against her thighs, making her even wetter, "Oh Rory," she moaned, "I'm so wet."

"Let's get these off you then," said Rory. His hands moved down to the top of her panties and carried on down pulling the panties with them. She let him pull them down to her ankles and then she kicked them off the rest of the way. For the first time ever she was standing naked in front of her son, hopefully it was the first of many. 

She slowly broke away from him and moved over to the single bed, Rory turning and watching her. She pulled back the duvet and got in, turning onto her back and spreading her legs so that her pink was exposed to her son. She looked at him, standing there, stroking his massive hunk of hard meat. "I want you Rory," she said with passion.

"I want to fuck you too," said Rory. He walked to the single bed and climbed on top of her, pulling the duvet over them both "I want to fuck you so bad," he repeated and began to enter her.

Cate moaned as he pushed down. He was so big he filled her, his massive dong squeezing down her wet walls and deep in her. Up he went, his hands either side of her and then down, up and down, up and down, each thrust filling her cunt with pleasure as his manhood hammered at her G-spot. Cate gasped, "Oh, oh, oh, Rory, oh, oh, oh. This is so good Rory."

"You're so wet and hot," moaned Rory, "You're making me so big."

He continued to thrust his iron muscle deep into her, making her writhe and wiggle with pleasure. His thin body smacked against her, Cate could feel the warmth of it as slapped against her and feel the smoothness of his skin as it touched hers. His rock hard rod rammed down into her pussy and she gave moan after moan of pleasure. It had been so long since she had a dick in her, never mind such a humongous piece of man meat. It was totally satisfying her in a way she couldn't remember being satisfied before, rubbing down her sensitive pussy walls and hammering her clit. Another orgasm hit her and her skin prickled with a warm flush, "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Fuck me, oh, oh, oh, oh."

Rory started to move faster, pressing up and down on her in a frenzy. Her body writhed under him, her big boobies bouncing up and down as she bucked up and down. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," groaned Rory.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck me harder," squealed Cate, reaching one final orgasmic plateau before her son's cock exploded, flooding her cunt with huge globules of white sticky cum. It slid down her hole down into her and slid over her lips as Rory pulled out his huge, but reducing, manhood. He rolled off her, snuggled beside her on the small bed, panting under the covers. Cate lay beside him, herself stunned and voiceless from the orgasms. 

The two of them lay naked beside each other for a few moments before Cate managed to say, "That was something. I think my brain leaked from ears I came so hard."

"I could feel something leaking over my dick," grinned Rory, "but I don't think it was your brain and it wasn't coming from your ears."

Cate turned towards him and kissed him lightly "Well the way you were fucking me I may have been thinking with my pussy."

"It's a good place to think with," said Rory. 

He kissed her back, his mouth opening and his tongue sliding in. The two of them snuggled together, mouths ajar and lips pressing, their hands exploring and touching, sometimes Cate gave a little giggle or Rory said a few words of encouragement. Slowly he pushed her back onto her back and moved on top of her, still making out passionately. She could feel his limp dick starting to stiffen again and her lips pressed at his harder, her mouth drawing him as her hand moved to his massive dong to rub it. Rory's hands moved to either side of her and he levered himself above her, "I want to bang that sweet hole again."

"And I want you to take it," moaned Cate, opening her legs and letting her son enter her.

He was slower this time and more deliberate, but his thrusts were harder and deeper, ramming his massive dick deep into her hole so that his smooth balls banged at her pussy. Each time he came down he teased her by bringing his face close to hers and opening his mouth like he was going to kiss her and then going up as her tongue flicked out. Cate didn't mind, it was fun and the man meat was giving her all she needed, kissing would just be an extra. But she played along gripping her hands round the back of her neck and putting her heels on the bottom of his back trying to drag him down so that their tongues would meet and the dong would dig deep into her clit. 

Harder he went. Pounding her hole. Cate groaned in pleasure, feeling the orgasm ripple through her. Her skin was hot and flushed, burning with bliss as her son's schlong slammed her spot and made her cum. Her head rolled back and she moaned, "Oh, oh, oh, oh." Rory's mouth slid to her throat, sucking and slurping at her neck before he pushed himself up, her heels and hands raising with and then coming down strong and down. Cate groaned some more and came again, her body shuddering with pleasure, "Oh Rory, harder, fuck me harder with that huge rod of meat."

Down he went, ramming his member into his hole. His face twisted, "I'm going to cum again, where?" he asked in urgency.

"Over my belly," groaned Cate as Rory levered himself up one last time and blew his gooey seed over her tummy and belly-button. Cate felt the warm cum splash all over her skin, like a sticky, warm, explosion. Spurt after spurt blew over her and then Rory gave a groan and fell down beside her. 

She let him lie their silent and spent. It had been a wonderful night, even more than she had hoped for. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had had sex twice in a night, before Bridget was born she was sure and never could she remember it being so big and her lover so vibrant and skilled. She certainly wasn't thinking about a third time, until she felt Rory move onto his side after a few moments and start to stroke her wet pussy with one hand, "Let's keep you wet," he murmured and began to bite and kiss and suck her nearest nipple, his lips moving over the mound, covering the large brown areola with his mouth and sucking it in.

"Yes, lets," moaned Cate and shuddered with pleasure as her son's mouth and finger played and did their work in keeping her hot and horny. She gave out a series of groans as Rory teased her with his finger, sliding it round and round the hole, going over it, but never in. 

Luckily the teasing didn't last too long before Cate could feel the pressure of her son's super schlong against her thigh and Rory took his head off her big bosom and said smiling, "You want to do it again."

"Yes, you know I do," giggled Cate, her pussy hot and wet.

"I want to do it doggy-style this time, from behind with you on your hands and knees," grinned Rory.

"Okay," said Cate. She got up and onto her hands and knees, shrugging off the duvet so that she was totally naked and exposed to her son's eyes. 

Rory got out of bed and looked at his Mom, "You are so fuckable, but let me turn off the light as after this I need to sleep."

"Okay," giggled Cate, "but ride me hard and fast first."

The light went off and Cate could feel the bed creak and move as Rory got on and moved behind her. His hands moved onto her waist, gripping her strongly and she groaned as his prick began to ease itself into her waiting, soaking slit. The huge schlong filled her as before, angling up her cunt and pushing at the wet walls and clit. "Oh yes, oh, take me Rory, make me yours," Cate moaned.

Her son moved slowly at first, as if working up an appetite. Then he began to move faster and speedier, his humongous rod ramming into her pussy and his thighs slapping into her. Cate screamed out in excitement as his massive member invaded her hole and smacked into her clit, "Oh, oh, oh, oh," she shrieked. Rory grunted something and rammed harder, slapping his schlong down her damp hole. His hands gripped her waist tightly, holding them both in position as he went quicker. The bed banged against the wall, creaking with the pressure on its wooden legs as Rory fucked his Mom's front hole with an energetic vigour. Cate was screaming in pleasure, the orgasms crippling her with their intensity. "Oh fuck, oh, oh, fuck, oh fuck," she cried loudly, feeling the manhood ram at her spot and turn her into a raging torrent of orgasms, "Oh fuck, oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, oh, oh!"

If anything Rory was going even quicker and harder, thrusting his massive meat down into Cate. He grunted and panted, sweating with exertion as he pounded her for what seemed an age, an excellent age filled with orgasmic pleasure. Then he grunted, "Cumming."

"Yes honey!" shrieked Cate, beyond caring where he pumped his load. He pulled out his dick and shot his cum over her buttocks, glazing the wobbling cheeks with his pasty man-goo. He fell onto his back as Cate stayed in place for a moment letting the cum slide down her buttocks. 

Then she dropped onto her back and into arms, "That was wonderful," she said, "That was the best date yet."

"It was," agreed Rory, "I think we should keep this new rule."

"Me too," said Cate and snuggled closer to her son.

* * *

Cate Hennessy woke to daylight. She yawned and stretched slightly, her son Rory, snuggled beside her in the single bed let out a sigh, but remained asleep. Slowly Cate disentangled herself from him and pulled back the duvet to get out of his bed. She hadn't meant to spend the night in his bed, it was just after their multiple fuckings her eyes had felt so heavy and he had felt so comfortable against her that she had closed her eyes. She had only meant for it to be a quick doze to regain her strength enough to get up and go to her own room, but once they'd closed they'd stayed closed. Not that she regretted it, the bangings Rory had given her, they had been out of this world and she had been fucked like she couldn't remember. She looked at her son lying asleep on the bed as she got back into her dress, his large cock, flaccid now, lay curled up between his legs - she fancied she could still feel it hard and stiff in her and she went hot at the memory.

She reached for her panties and then stopped. Taking them in one hand she walked over to Rory's desk and found a pin and piece of paper. She quickly scribbled  
"A souvenir of a wonderful night, in hope of many more to come. XXX'   
and pinned the note to the panties. She left them for Rory on his computer, sure that he would see them.

She picked up her heels and purse and quietly opened the door and stepped onto the landing.

"Hi Mom," said Bridget stepping out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and robe. She grinned as she saw her Mom coming from her brother's room, "I guess third date night is 'put up' night then."

This was the reason why Cate had hoped to be back in her own room earlier. She flushed a little at her daughter's knowing smile, "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said we didn't want to rush it and last night felt like the right time."

"Sure Mom," grinned Bridget, she slid her arm through her Mom's started guiding her towards the room she shared with her sister, "Now you're going to have to give us all the details." Cate knew when she was beaten and nodded in agreement as Bridget pushed open the door. Kerry was also still in her PJs sitting in bed reading a book. She looked up as her Mom and sister entered, grinning as she saw her Mom was still wearing her dress from last night. Bridget guided her Mom to the seat, removing a few items of clothes so that her Mom could sit, "Look who I caught sneaking out of Rory's room."

"Mom! You skank!" giggled Kerry in faux shock, "So what was it like?"

Cate smiled, remembering, "I won't lie. It was great. Rory's so big and he's such a stud. I was cumming all the time as he slammed his massive member in my pussy, I think I screamed so much I'm surprised you didn't hear me at the party..."

Her two daughters grinned at each other, "Not at the party," admitted Bridget, "but when we got home the only sound louder than Rory's bed hitting his wall was your cries of orgasm."

Cate shrugged and smiled, "As I said Rory's got a giant whopper and he was knowing how to use it. I didn't ask him, but I think you might be right about him and Missy, certainly I was having the orgasms of my life."

"It sounded like it," agreed Kerry nodding.

"And we were going for ages as well. Every time we stopped, he was raring to go in a few minutes, like a complete stallion. We did it three times and each time was just as intense as the first. The last time he took my pussy from behind and he rode me so hard I think I've got friction burns in my pussy," grinned Cate.

"So you're going to keep on seeing him?" asked Bridget, smiling to show she knew the answer.

"Yes," nodded Cate enthusiastically.

"And now you've done your third date, you can ring him as well and arrange something rather than waiting for Rory to do it," said Bridget.

Cate nodded, "I will."

* * *

Cate picked up the phone in the kitchen and tapped in the digits. After a few seconds ringing her son Rory picked up his mobile, "Hi Mom," he said.

"Hi sexy," she giggled to show him she wasn't ringing him as his Mom, but the super-horny woman he'd been on a few dates with.

"Hi gorgeous," he responded in kind, showing he'd got the message, "I got your present."

"The panties," giggled Cate, they were a little souvenir she'd left her son four nights ago after their first time fucking, "I thought you'd like something to remember me by."

"My cock's still throbbing at the thought of you," replied Rory, "so I remember well enough. But thanks for them, they're looking good pinned to my wall."

"I'd like you to pin something else, or pork it," said Cate laughing.

"Me too. It was great, you were great," said Rory.

"You as well, like a big-dicked stallion that rode me all night. My pussy's getting wet and aching just thinking of it," it was true and she had to reach down and touch herself through her jeans. She paused for a moment, trying to force the sudden urges under control before she could continue, "I was thinking we could perhaps go out tonight."

"On a school night, I'll have to ask my Mom," Rory teased.

"She says 'yes'," Cate said, "So what about it, date tonight?"

"What were you thinking about?" asked Rory.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk after dinner and then as it was a date we could go back to your room," Cate giggled.

"It's a bit cold for a walk," said Rory in a teasing voice, "What about you just come round to my room?"

"It's a date," said Cate.

* * *

"Are you sure the two of you can do the dishes and clean the kitchen?" Cate asked.

"Yes, yes," said Kerry, shooing her hands with impatience, "You go upstairs to Rory's."

It was after dinner. As was normal Rory had wolfed his down and fled upstairs to his room before the others were halfway through. This time Cate hadn't minded, he might be using the time to clear his room a bit and toss on a new set of sheets and a duvet. As she had eaten she had tried to contain her excitement about another date with Rory, though this one was purely in his room. Luckily her daughters had seen her excited quiver and volunteered to clear up afterwards. She stood up, "I'm not sure I'll be down again tonight."

"You better not," threatened Kerry, "We'll see you tomorrow."

Cate went upstairs, giving a quick detour to the bathroom to clean her teeth and into her bedroom to check herself out and make sure the outfit was suitable. She had gone for something casual, denims and an orange sweater. She pushed her shoulder length dark brown hair over her shoulder and walked to Rory's room and knocked on the door, "Hi, honey, it's your sexy date."

"Come on hot buns," called Rory.

Cate opened the door and walked into her son's room. The first thing she saw was that he hadn't tidied the room as his clothes lay scattered on the floor. But the second thing she saw made the first thing not matter. Rory was lying on his side in the bed, the duvet thrown half back. He wasn't wearing a thing and was leaning on a elbow smiling broadly at her as he casually stroked his ten inch member. "As we're starting late and it's a school night I didn't want to waste any time," he grinned.

"Good idea," giggled Cate. She shut the door and pulled off her sweater. Rory's eyes lit on her big bosoms and she reached round to undo her bra. She wiggled her chest and bounced the bra off her and then put her hands under the bouncing bazookas and pushed them up, "That's only part of what's on offer."

"I'm looking forward to the rest," Rory looked on lustfully. His hard cock throbbed and shuddered like it was magnetised towards her.

Cate giggled and started to undo her denims, flashing them down to reveal her panties and then pulling them back up. Rory's dick twitched, the hard schlong moving, the size of it making Cate as hot and horny as she had been the first time she'd gone down on it. She slid her hands into her jeans and panties and flashed them down again, briefly showing her pussy, "What do you want to do with this wet, skanky hole?" she giggled.

"I want to stick my big dong deep in it and fuck it so hard. I want to bang it until it's raw," said Rory with feeling, rubbing his hand over his massive muscle. "But first of all I want to stick my face down there and gobble it out."

"That sounds good," giggled Cate and pulled her denims and panties down, leaving her pussy exposed. She reached down and pried it open, feeling the wet lubricant on her pussy lips. She smiled, "Look how wet it is."

"Good enough to eat," said Rory and patted the bed. 

He pushed the duvet off and moved down to the bottom of it as Cate got on the bed and lay on her back, spreading her legs open. Quickly he moved up again and lowered her head over her leaky slit. Cate gave a cry of pleasure as his mouth open and started to slurp up her slit, his tongue probing in and out, darting fast and licking the smooth snatch walls. "Oh Rory," she called, "Oh Rory, eat me."

He gobbled hard at her sucking and licking, burying his mouth in her sweetness. His hands were on the flesh beside her pussy, pulling the lips and hole apart so he could go further in, stuffing his tongue down the hole and licking up the juices. Cate cried in pleasure, her body shaking with joy as Rory's tongue made her orgasm, her womanly juice mixing with his saliva and making her cunt wetter than ever. Another orgasm roared through her and she squealed out, "Oh Rory, gobble me, gobble me out." The teenager continued to thrust his tongue deep into slurping and licking at the cunt and Cate cried out again, "Oh Rory, Rory, you're the best."

He licked harder, his hand pressing hard at her and prying her cunt further apart so his mouth could go deeper, sucking in her wet flesh and licking it hard. She squealed louder, her body quivering with pleasure, "Oh God, Rory."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard now," said Rory pulling his face out of her pussy, his lips and chin and nose glistening with her cum. He grabbed his cock and pushed it in. His ten incher pressed down, she was so wet it seemed to slide, but he went harder and deeper, slamming his massive schlong deep into her cunt. Already super-sensitive after the cunnilingus Cate went made with excitement as the humongous dong rammed down into her. Her clit almost exploded with joy as the whopper whacked at it, powering into and pressuring her sex- button into an explosion of orgasmic pleasure. Rory grunted and went deeper, "I am going to do you harder."

His schlong slapped down her hole, hitting her clit as he banged down. Cate's boobs bounced and wobbled, shaking like they were made of jelly as her entire body shot up and down the sheets leaving a sweaty trail of dampness over them. The bed squeaked and moaned as Rory moved faster, pushing himself in and out and up and down, his hands pressed to the mattress beneath his Mom. Cate's body exploded in pleasure and she bounced in tandem with him, crying out, "Oh, oh, oh, oh," loudly, "Oh, oh, oh, oh."

"I'm going to cum," gasped Rory about her. Barely had he said the words that he blew his load, swamping her wet slit with his seed. He remained in place for a moment, gasping in pleasure relief, as prick pumped and quivered, blasting her fill of his cream. Then he rolled of, leaving his cum to seep down her tunnel. 

Cate lay there panting with pleasure, her skin warm and flushed, "God, honey, that was great."

"You were hot yourself," grinned Rory. 

He turned his head towards her, moving closer and opening his mouth. They lay embracing and making out for a bit, giggling and touching each other. Cate's hand slid down to her son's schlong and soon it was hard and firm again, throbbing and pulsating as her firms slid up and down the massive muscle. She pushed him onto his back and smiled, "Now it's my time to ride you."

She got up and crouched over him. Taking her hand she opened her pussy and slowly lowered herself down her son's huge manhood. Her cunt stretched again as the massive meat slowly moved into her as she came down. Rory grinned and moved to grab her sides as she leant forward. He looked up at her with a smile of challenge, "Fuck me then, fuck me hard."

"Yes," said Cate and began to move up and down, rocking her body against Rory's "Yes, yes, oh yes," she continued as his rod went all the way up her cunt, hitting her clit, "Oh yes, oh yes." She moved faster, pulling herself up and then slithering down the schlong, letting it fill her, it's width stretching her hole and its length hammering deep within her.

"Fuck me, fuck me," said Rory. He kept his hands on his Mom's sides, thrusting up in a rhythm with her so his manhood went deep and hard into her. Her boobs bounced in front of his eyes as she moved, jumping up and down like they were springboards. The harder she moved the more the sexual pleasure flowed through her, so she moved harder, thrusting down with all her strength and moving with speed. Sweat dripped from her, covering her skin and Rory. Below her Rory rammed up, grunting with excitement as he drove himself deep.

"Oh," Cate cried, "Oh, oh." Another orgasm hit her and more. She continued to cry in pleasure, loudly, "Oh, oh."

"Fuck," gasped Rory and blew his load into his Mom. For a few moment she remained in position feeling his cum shooting up her cunt, then she got off him, letting it roll down from her pussy and down her thighs, covering her in its soft warmth. "Fuck," said Rory again, "That was brilliant. You're the best."

"The same," said Cate. 

She got out of bed and gathering up her clothes began to get dressed as Rory watched. "You're not going to stay the night."

It was tempting, but Cate shook her head, "I better not. It's late and it's a school night."


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing what could change over a few weeks Cate Hennessy thought. Then she was a widowed, single Mom who was getting less bedroom action than the Pope. Now, with the active encouragement of her two daughters, she was banging her new boyfriend regularly, making almost nightly booty calls for his cock. The fact that the new boyfriend was her fourteen year old son, Rory, and the booty call was knocking on his bedroom door and asking through it whether he wanted a fuck before bed didn't make it any less amazing.

She was lying in his single bed, her hands behind her head and the covers down to her midriff where he had dumped his cum load after their fucking. It was rapidly drying into her skin as her pussy, disappointingly, was loosing the tingles it had had as he had pounded his ten-inch schlong into her. She turned her head and looked at the photos on Rory's bedside cabinet. The one of Paul had gone one day, as if Rory didn't want to be reminded of his dead Dad whilst cunt-stabbing his Mom. In it's place had come two others, both of Cate, though the weren't pictures of her they'd have had before they began fucking. The first was one they'd taken one Saturday in the park, a cheeky quick snap of Cate's skirt deliberately riding up her thighs to show her panty free pussy. The second was even more intimate, it was a picture of Cate looking up into the camera who face and tits covered with her son's cum after she'd just blown him. Certainly things had changed she mused, as she turned her head.

Rory was sitting on his swivel chair, leaning back against the rest a resting his elbows on the desk. So far that was so normal, what wasn't normal (at least before a few weeks ago) was that he was naked, his flaccid, but still large, cock dangling between his legs. He grinned, "Are you going to stay the night?"

She smiled as she looked at him, thinking about how the rules between them had changed. They'd set rules that when they were out on dates they were out on dates and not Mom, though on their first date she had tried to set herself rules that it wasn't even a real date; that hadn't lasted the night and she'd ended up blowing him. The rules had quickly expanded so that she could come to Rory's room after a date and that would still count as part of the date. At first the rule had to be it was after a date, but quickly it had often become a date in itself and Cate came into his room most nights. At first she rarely stayed and was always out before he was awake, but more and more she found herself sleeping, snuggled into him on the tiny bed, and only leaving as he awoke. The rules moved. 

And now she was wanting to move them again.

"Are we serious?" she asked him, there was a touch of nervousness in her voice because whilst she was sure of the answer there was also a lurching worry in her stomach that she could be wrong.

Rory laughed, "I'm cumming on your titties and tummy and face every night, so yes, we're serious."

"We're not going too fast. I'm not going fast am I?" she asked.

"Fast, yes, too fast no," he grinned.

"Good," she said, "These last few weeks with you... under you, they've been the best fun I've ever had." She paused and smiled at him, "I want to take it further."

"How?" asked Rory.

"I want to move in with you, into this bedroom, become a proper couple. We would be dating all the time, not just when we're out or in this room, but over dinner, when we're in the lounge; we might need to keep it quiet from some people, but I've spoken to the girls and they're really up for it. They think I need a new man and they think you're the one. So what about it?"

"You'd move into my room as my girlfriend? You'd be my lover at breakfast, not my Mom and we could, say watch, porn together in the living room as a couple and you wouldn't tell me off?"

"I might blow you off," smiled Cate, sitting up and letting her son see her massive tits.

"I'd be the man of the house then, with your pussy on demand?" he grinned.

It wasn't a hard bargain he was driving. Cate licked her lips sexually and reaching to her boobs bounced them up in her hands, "Whenever and wherever you want," she purred.

Rory stood up, his ten inch schlong as erect as a scaffold. It twitched as he walked over to the bed, he pulled away the quilt covering Cate exposing her naked body and her shaven slit. He took his hard member in his hand and stroked it as he climbed onto the bed and onto her, "Let me think about it."

"Take all the time you want, the longer the better," giggled Cate as she lay back. Her legs spread to allow her son entry and her hands reached round the back of him, taking hold of the back of his neck and bringing him down. She gave a moan as his huge rod pushed into her wet cunt, working up and down and taking it. He was moving slow at first, in no hurry, just teasing as his prick slid in and out slowly and not too deep. She looked into his handsome face, so boyish youthful and sexy, the face she wanted to wake up to every morning, "Fuck me, Rory fuck my cunt," she moaned and spread her legs wider, one foot pushing at the wall, the other draped over the side of the bed, "Fuck me."

"Good girl, take my dick," said Rory, "Enjoy my huge meat."

He moved a bit faster, pushing his manhood further into her sex and skilfully hitting her G-spot. Cate moaned and gasped as his member stimulated her spot, making her flush with orgasmic glee. Her hands were clawing at his back, "Yes Rory, love me, love me with that huge wang. Fuck my mature pussy, fuck it with your huge hammer."

Rory was pounding deeper now. Cate could see the sweat on his brow, the lust for her in his eyes, the curl of his lip as he enjoyed her body. She was bouncing under him, her large melons jumping up and down and her feet shaking over the bedside and banging against the wall. Her back was bending as she thrust up to meet him, falling back down as he pummelled her, "Fuck me Rory," she cried, "I want that massive meat in my cunt."

She felt the joy of the orgasms rushing through her, making her go red and burn hot. Rory pumped down and his face twisted and turned as he pumped his seed into her, "Yes," he grunted, "yes."

* * *

"So you going to make any changes?" asked Bridget she was helping her Mom move into Rory's room, "Add a more feminine touch?" she looked specifically at the poster of a big busted model in a bikini as she did so.

Her Mom shook her head, "It's Rory's room; I'm the one moving in and I don't want to make any changes." She looked at the poster and smiled, "Beside when he's fucking with me with his huge prick it's good to know I'm the one getting it not the competition."

Her daughter laughed and pressed down at her brother's bed, "It looks like this will be getting plenty of action then Mom."

"I think so," giggled Cate. 

"You're good with moving in with Rory and not having him move into your room?" asked Bridget, she twisted her hair and gave a look of concern.

"Yes," smiled Cate and she was. She had thought about suggesting to Rory they moved into the Master Bedroom, but had decided against it. Moving from the room she had shared with her husband would be a fresh start and she wasn't sure Rory would want to be in the bed that his Dad used to have. Plus she liked Rory's room; it was small and cosy and reminded her what it was like to be a young lover snuggled up in a tiny apartment, which was all very romantic.

"Where do you want to put these?" in came Kerry carrying a box. She smiled as she reached inside and then held up a piece of sexy nightwear.

Cate pointed to a drawer, "Rory's made some space for my things, second drawer up for nightwear."

Bridget was also looking in the box; she pulled out a tiny piece of material, "Are these some sexy new thongs?"

"Yes," her Mom replied, "Do you think Rory will like them?"

"I'm sure he'll examine them intimately in the few seconds before he rips them off and plunges into your pussy," Bridget smiled.

"And what's this?" asked Kerry holding up a dildo, "I don't think you'll need this anymore unless you are keeping it for sentimental value."

Cate laughed, "Well we were such close friends for such a time I don't want to just junk my big boy. Anyway sometimes Rory likes to watch me jack myself off with a toy," she pointed to a photo on Rory's desk next to the computer. It was off a naked Cate sitting on her son's bed with her legs spread and a look of concentration on her face as she dildoed her cunt.

The two girls tittered and carried on emptying their Mom's boxes and cases, putting her clothes away. As they got to the bottom of one of the cases Bridget pulled out a jar, "Anal lube," she giggled, "You slut, Mom, I didn't know my little brother was porking your butt."

Her Mom took the container, flushing slightly as her daughters grinned with knowing smiles. Cate turned it to show them the top and that it was still sealed, "He's not, not yet anyway. But he's been giving some hints he wants to try backdoor and I'm thinking about it."

"Thinking about it enough to get yourself some lube," grinned Bridget.

Cate slid the lube jar under some sweaters where Rory wouldn't look, "You've heard about being prepared," she said, "It's just in case. I'm still not sure; it's a long time since I've done anal, since before your Dad and the guy I did it with was a lot tinier than Rory; having ten inches of him up me is no small matter..." the girls laughed at her pun. Cate shrugged, "Don't tell him I've got it, I might never go anal and he'd just be waiting for something that never comes."

"You'll tell us if you do?" asked Kerry.

"Yes, Mom, you know we like to be told everything," added her sister.

"I will do," said Cate, "Now speaking of me and Rory, he's going to be back soon and I want to get ready and show him what he can expect now we're living together."

"Okay Mom," the girls chorused, "We can take a hint."

They trooped out of Rory's bedroom leaving Cate alone in her new bedroom. She switched on some music, a CD she knew Rory liked and which she didn't think was as bad as much of things he listened to. Then she got undressed, folding her top and pants and putting them on the chair so she could get into them later and putting her panties, bra and socks on top of them. She pushed her shoes under the bed. Then she opened the drawer and took out the new nightdress she'd bought. It was very short and sexy, going down to just under her belly button and held up by some tiny straps. When she put it on you'd could see her large nipples through the thin blue material, shimmering under the light. She put a couple of touches of an expensive perfume on and took a look at herself in the mirror. She smiled, she looked great and she was sure Rory would think so as well.

She took the dildo and lay on the bed, facing the door, rubbing her pussy with the toy - not hard enough to come near to getting her off, but enough to keep her horny and wet. She carried on like that for a few moments as she heard Rory come in downstairs, say something to his sisters and then clump up the stairs. He opened the door and stepped in, "Hello Rory," said Cate, she took the dildo from her pussy and sucked the wet tip as if it was a lollipop, "I'm here."

Rory grinned and took off his jacket, "You moved in all right? There's enough space?"

"Yes," giggled Cate, "More than enough for the two of us to get cuddly and snuggly." She put the dildo down and got down on her knees in front of Rory, "Let me help with that," she said and undid her belt. Next she unpopped the buttons on his pants and slid the zip down. Her hands reached up to the waistband and she pulled the pants down as he took off his T-shirt. He stepped out of the pants and his large cock twitched beneath his boxers. "That look's nice and tasty," said Cate as she eased the ten inch schlong out.

"I think you'll enjoy it," said Rory. He groaned in excitement as Cate opened her mouth and slid it over his prick. Her head moved slowly back and forth as she sucked him down, her lips moving over his huge member, rolling back and forth. He took hold off her shoulders and began to gently move with her, letting her mouth do its job. Down she went, pushing her lips down his schlong and feeling it press into her mouth, up again, her head going backwards and leaving his massive meat covered in her slimy saliva, glittering under the light. Up and down she went, up and down, Rory moving with her and gasping in pleasure as his Mom sucked him hard, "You suck great cock."

"I can fuck great as well," said Cate, pulling her mouth back from the cock. She moved over to the bed, lying her front half down on it and kneeling against it, wiggling her butt and then spreading her legs. She moved a hand down between her thighs and opened her slit, exposing the pink, "You want to see? You want to stick your massive dick in my wet cunt and fuck me raw?"

"Fuck, yeah," said Rory. He moved behind his Mom and guided his huge wang down into her pussy hole. Cate moaned in pleasure as his cock worked in and out of her hole, the lubricated dick pushing deeply into her and rubbing over her clit. Rory's hands grabbed her waist, squeezing it tightly as he began to pound, "Fuck, yeah, you've the sweetest pussy ever. I love fucking your twat, I love fucking it hard."

"Yes, baby, that's good, stuff your big boy in my pussy," cried out Cate. Her body bucked as Rory hammered into her, her large titties bouncing inside her nightdress and rubbing against the thin material, her nipples becoming hard and sticking out. He slapped against her as he pounded his huge dick down her. Cate cried out in pleasure, rocking to his thrusts. "Oh, oh, oh," she cried out as she orgasmed, "Oh, oh, oh, fuck me baby. I want you to fuck me hard."

"Fuck, yeah, fuck yeah," gasped Rory, "You feel so good, so fucking good."

He banged harder. His naked body pounded against her, his hands pushing her nightdress further up her waist so the bottom of her back was naked. Cate squealed again as another orgasm hit her, "Oh, oh, oh, fuck me harder, fuck me deep, oh, oh, oh."

She could feel herself sweating as she bounced back and forth energetically, the bed moving beneath her and squeaking. Rory was grunting in exertion as he gave her his full ten inches again and again, slamming down fast and vigorously and really making her cum and cum again with gleeful abandon. "Fuck, yeah, fuck, yeah," he groaned. He slammed his schlong down her his, his groans getting higher-pitched and louder, "Fuck, yeah, fuck yeah, fuck yeah!"

Rory tensed and blew his load into the waiting pussy, swamping his Mom's hole with his gooey seed. Cate cried out in pleasure as the warm liquid filled her, warm and sweetly comfortable. She dropped her head face down on the bed and let the cum trickle down her hole, "oh baby, that was great," she murmured, "You were great."

"You were as well," said Rory lying on his back on the floor.

"We are going to fuck so much," said Cate.

Rory nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was light when Cate woke up. Normally the print on the wall opposite was off some fruit in a bowl; now it was off some semi-naked busty blonde model draped over a bike. But then normally she woke up alone in a double-bed, today and for the days in the future she was waking with her sexy son snuggled next to her, his naked body thigh twisted round hers his smooth pecs, just growing from child to man, pushed against her back and his dick, large even if limp, touching her butt cheeks. Cate lay there happily, watching the digits on Rory's clock click over until the time she had to get up to prepare breakfast. She wasn't sure how many times his large schlong had pounded her pussy or how many times her luscious lips has descended on his cock, but it was lots; moving in with Rory looked like it was going to have its advantages.

Beside her Rory stirred and moved onto his back. She looked at the clock and licked her lips; she had time to give Rory a proper wake-up on their first official morning off living together. He gave a sleepy moan as Cate pulled back the covers and slid down, not yet aware what she was doing. Cate went down to his cock, and started to lick it. The covers were over her so she couldn't see what her son's sleepy face looked like, but she could see the reaction that his schlong was having. Within seconds it had moved from being limp and curled between his legs to hard and straight up, quivering as her tongue moved round the shaft. She continued to lick, coating the member in her saliva from the purple head to the smooth balls, her tongue exploring and cleaning it all. Through the covers she could hear Rory grunt in pleasure, "That's good, that's the way." He was awake enough for the proper wake-up call.

She opened her mouth and moved her lips down his cock. She began to move her head vigorously, sucking and slurping at the huge member. She could feel the covers moving with her, bobbing round her head like she was a ghost in one of the old cartoons. Rory groaned and she could feel his body reacting, tensing in pleasure as her mouth went down. The fourteen year old gasped, "Oh my God, suck my dick, suck it good you sexy thing."

Cate was moving as fast as she could desperate to get him off as quickly and powerfully as she could. It soon paid off, Rory gasped, "I'm cumming" and shot his load into her mouth. It filled her mouth with its saltiness. She swallowed as Rory pumped more and then swallowed some more, the velvety goo sliding down her throat easily. But there was so much she couldn't swallow it all and some dripped and dribbled between the cracks of her lips, coating her chin in a white goo. She licked her lips and chin as she pushed back the covers so she could see Rory, "Morning honey," she cooed.

"Morning," grinned Rory, "I could get used to that."

"You liked your wake-up call?" giggled Cate.

"Much better than an alarm clock," replied her son.

Cate pushed back the covers and got out of bed, "I better get dressed and make breakfast. I'll see you in a few minutes lover."

"In five," grinned Rory as he watched his Mom pull on her panties and get a fresh bra out of the drawer.

* * *

It was a Friday night, a couple of weeks after Cate had moved in with her son. The girls were out at a party and Rory and Cate were making use of the privacy to make out on the couch in the main room. To help put them in the mood (though they didn't need much help) Cate had slid one of Rory's porns into the DVD player and as they made out on the couch a young cheerleader with big boobies was getting fucked on the screen.

Rory's mouth pressed hard at Cate's, his lips moving against hers as his tongue pressed into her, pushing down at her tongue and swinging round as he explored her mouth. One hand was rubbing at her waist through her sweater, the other was up under the sweater and under the bra, squeezing at her huge melons and making them wobble as he juggled at them. Cate was kissing back, her lips moving to match Rory and her tongue trying to intertwine with his. One of her hands was rubbing at the wrist of his arm massaging her waist, the other was rubbing at the big mound of his dick beneath the denims, enjoying the feel of it squirming under the material and threatening to burst through the zip. Out of the corner of her eye Cate saw on the screen the busty blonde moved onto her front as her boyfriend pushed his dick into her ass. She felt her own libido rising even higher than it had been. She was ready.

Cate moved her head back and looked at Rory, "You know that thing we talked about?"

"Er?" Rory looked at her as if he didn't.

"Anal sex; you sticking your prick in my butt," explained Cate.

Rory grinned broadly, "Sure, yeah," he grinned.

"Do you still want to do it? Bang me up my butthole?" asked Cate.

"Do bears shit in woods?" asked Rory, "I do."

"I want to do it as well then," said Cate. It had been years since she'd done it, not since her early twenties, and that was with a weenie dicked boyfriend, not her hugely hung son. The thought of his massive dick up her shitter made her nervous and she knew it would stretch her pooper like it wasn't designed to be stretched. But she also knew that allowing him to use that hole was a sign of their intimacy and that he would enjoy it; and she loved it when he enjoyed her. She stood up and lowered her hand to her son, he took it and got up. Cate smiled and looked at him, directly into his eyes, seeing the lust for her in them, "Let's go upstairs and you can fuck me in the ass."

They quickly went to the room, shutting the door behind them and stripping off their clothes. Cate looked at Rory's large cock as he dropped his boxers; it was ten inches of hard as iron muscle and without some preparation it would tear her asshole like a mincer. She smiled at him, "Just a minute big boy, let me get ready."

"Yeah," said Rory.

Cate walked over to the desk drawer and opened it. Besides Rory's pens and pads for school there were her dildos. She took out a small narrow one and got onto the bed, pulling her legs up to her shoulder and lying on her back. She took one of her cheeks in a hand and pulled it apart from the other. Then with her dildo in her spare hand she began to ease it into her back hole. It made her eyes water at first, it was a little sore, but not too much, but it was very uncomfortable. The only thing that kept her at it was Rory standing opposite her, looking at her in anticipation as he stroked his hard schlong expectantly. She bit her lip and continued, pushing the toy deeper and slowly working open her asshole. Gradually it became less uncomfortable as the hole got used to the dildo and she worked it for a few more moments, opening the top. The dildo was too small to go far, but at least it would mean the cock could enter her ass. She pulled the dildo out and smiled, "Just one more thing and I'm ready."

"Take your time," said Rory, though his teeth were almost gritting with impatience. 

Cate got up, he'd enjoy the next bit of the preparation, she thought and walked over to the drawers. She slid her hand under the pile of sweaters and pulled out her jar of anal lube. She took off the plastic wrapping and screwed off the top, "This should help that big dick go into my ass a bit easier," she smiled and scooping a huge dollop out got her knees in front of Rory, "Now let lube you up."

Cate could feel her son shuddering, his cock pulsating as the blood pumped through it hard as she worked the lube in with her hands and fingers. She massaged the gel in gently, making every inch of his schlong oiled and lubricated. Then she scooped out more and carried on, there was no point in stinting, she thought, she wanted to make Rory good and slippery for when his huge member invaded her ass. A third dollop followed and then a fourth, making Rory's huge member glitter under the bedroom light, the gel shining and glittering. Cate looked at it and smiled, it was ready and, she felt a tingle of excitement, so was she. 

She got up and walked back to the bed, getting onto it and onto her knees and hands. She pointed her ass at her son and said, "Come over here and ram my shithole open. I want you to fuck my ass."

"Fuck yes," said Rory and got on the bed behind her. His hands moved to her cheeks and he roughly pulled them open before starting to push his lubed up cock into her pooper. The dildo was a lot thinner than his schlong and so despite her toying off the hole it was a hard fit, Rory really having to push and grunting with effort as he forced his huge manhood down her tight chute. Cate's eyes watered and she gasped in pain through gritted teeth. Rory was gripping her waist tightly as he rocked back and forth, gradually pushing his dick deeper into her shitter and expanding her walls. He moved back and pushed down, going a little deeper, grunting out, "You're so tight."

Cate knew she was tight; she could feel that. Rory moved back a little and then pushed forward working his prick half an inch further in. Again and again he did it, gradually loosening her ass and getting deeper access into the anal chute. As he did so Cate's ass became less uncomfortable as it got used to the big invader and soon she began to start to enjoy it, as Rory's cock filled a hole long since untouched by dick. Rory was moving faster and harder now and Cate felt her G-spot being stimulated from behind as Rory pounded at the thin wall separating her ass and cunt. Cate groaned as she felt her orgasmic glee rapidly overtake any pain and discomfort. Rory moved harder, slapping his schlong deep into her anal chute and filling her with his meat. "Yeah, yeah, this is fucking great, your ass is so fucking tight, this is fucking great."

"Oh, oh, oh," screamed Cate, "Fuck my ass, baby. I want you to bang my butthole. I want you to fuck my ass like it's yours, just fuck it, fuck it hard and deep."

Rory was moving harder and harder, his balls slapping onto Cate's cheeks as he fed her the full length of his meat. She screamed louder, her naked body quaking as he rammed her from behind, "Fuck, Rory, fuck my ass open, fuck it open and make me burst with your big prong. Fuck me, fuck me harder, fuck me anally like I'm here to be fucked."

Rory grunted in reply and continued to pound her pooper. Cate screamed in pleasure as the orgasms piled up, making her inside pop and heave. Rory moved faster and harder, making Cate cum again and again, until... "I am cumming," said Rory. Cate felt his warm seed spurting over her lower back and butt-cheeks as Rory pulled out and shot his load over her. The Mom waited until he had finished pumping his manhood before dropping down. Rory fell on his back beside her, "That was something. I can see why guys love anal, you were so tight."

"And I can see why women do, you were so big in my tight asshole you made me cum like mad. I was the best ever..." she smiled at her son and lover, "We need to do that more often."

Rory grinned, "Yeah, give me a moment to recover."

Cate looked down at her son's limp cock. She knew from experience it would quickly recover and be ready from action, she also knew from experience it would be even quicker if she helped him along. She smiled and licked her lips, "I can help," she purred.

"Be my guest," said Rory. 

He lay back relaxing as his Mom's tongue moved round and round his dong and balls licking the schlong back into stiffness. It quickly hardened with her teasing touch and she slid her lips over the engorged member slowly working her head up and down, sucking at the bitter, salty tang of his dick. She slid up and down cleaning his cock and preparing it again for her shithole. Once she was sure it would remain hard she brought her head back up and licked her lips, "I want you to fuck my ass again."

"Yeah," said Rory and rolled her over onto her front.

He moved on top of her, his hands either side of her and his naked boy/man chest on top of her equally naked back. "I'm going to fuck you now," he murmured sexily into her ear, "I am going to fuck your butt so good, good and hard it'll be like all your birthdays at once. I'm going to fuck it until you are screaming, I am going to fuck it until we're both raw."

"Oh yes," Cate moaned, "I want you dick down my shit-tube, I want you to bang it open and make me cum."

With her hole already open from the last time it was much easier for Rory to guide his huge meat into it and he quickly moved into a vigorous and powerful rhythm, sliding his schlong up and down the anal passage. Cate cried out in excited pleasure as her G-spot again was stimulated from behind, her pussy was soon soaking even if was untouched as Rory's dong hit her clit through the thin anal walls. Cate's body writhed, messing up the bedding and making it crumple round her. She lifted her head and squealed, "Go on, baby, I want your big dick. That's it, baby, go harder."

"Yeah, that's good, that's tight, you're so fucking tight, it's like banging a vice," Rory pumped up and down, grinding his Mom into the bed and filling her shithole with his member. The Mom cried and screamed in pleasure as she came again and again, her body becoming so hot that she was dripping as much sweat from just lying there as Rory was with all his effort. He was moving fast and hard, slamming down deep into her anal passage. "Fuck, this is good, you are so fucking hot, I love banging your ass."

Rory continued shoving down, thrusting his large cock in Cate. Ramming her into orgasms. "Oh, oh, oh," Cate came hard again and again.

"Fuck, yeah," gasped Rory. He came down once more and then raised himself up as he cum blew from his dick into Cate's hole. Another groan and another spurt, filling her ass with his sticky seed. He pulled out and onto his back, his dick rapidly shrinking. Cate just lay there, letting his seed bubble out of her back hole and across her cheeks; it was a warm and enjoyable sensation.

* * *

The girls were already up by the time Cate came down for breakfast. Bridget was sitting at the table eating some cereal, her sister washing up a bowl -, "How was your night alone with Rory? Did you get some quality time without us around?"

Cate ignored the question for a moment, "How was the party? What time did you get in?" she pulled down a bowl from a top shelf, wincing slightly as the muscles in her butt stretched.

"It was cool, about midnight," replied Kerry smiling and sitting down.

Cate hadn't heard them come in, but then she had other things on her mind at the time, or more precisely something big in her butt. She was still a bit sore from the madly, passionate anal sex that she and Rory had had multiple times the night before. But the orgasms had been so good that she was more than happy with her anal aching. She filled her bowl with cereal, added some milk and poured herself a juice before sitting down at the table, trying not to put any pressure on her sore hole. She smiled up at her daughters and said, "Rory and I did anal for the first time last night."

Her daughters gasped in excitement and brought their chairs nearer so they could have a mother daughter chat, "What was it like?" asked Kerry. "Did you enjoy?" asked Bridget.

Cate took a sip of juice and smiled, "It was great. I'm going to go out on a limb and say best banging ever."

"So what was he like?" asked Kerry excitedly.

"Ten inches," laughed Cate, holding her hands apart to show her daughters what that looked like, "Seriously, he was a complete stud. After I lubed him up he gave me a massive pounding, it was like being fucked by a jackhammer. He really knows how to use his dong, he went deep and fast and oh, so hard. I was cumming all the time, and not tiny orgasms, but super great big ones."

"That sounds great, Mom," gushed Bridget excitedly.

"It was," agreed her Mom, "It was good that once Rory had come once I sucked him until he was hard and then we did it again. My ass is still stretched."

"So you'll be doing anal with him again?" asked Kerry.

Her Mom nodded, "I think we'll be doing it lots."


	3. Chapter 3

Cate Hennessy stood in front of the mirror, frowning at her reflection. She was happy with the jeans, they gripped her ass and showed how firm, but round her butt was - better shaped that the butt of a woman in her forties had any right to be. But the top hadn't been working, "Too momsy," she said and pulled off the orange sweater she had been wearing and dropped it to the floor, leaving her standing in her jeans and bra. She frowned and turned to her son and lover, Rory, who was sitting on their bed watching her, "What do you think?"

"I like it," he gave a cocky grin as he looked at her boobs, just held in by the bra, "but if we're going out you better wear a top."

Cate smiled and gave them a small wiggle, "You know what I mean," she said, "What top should I go for?"

The fourteen year old grinned, "It's warm out, you should wear that lime green vest, you look cute in it."

Cate couldn't disagree, but, "You'll be able to see my bra straps."

"I've got a solution to that," Rory said and got up off the bed. He walked over to Cate and reached behind her to unclip the bra. He pulled the material away and let her big boobs swing free and easy. He grinned, "There... that'll do."

Cate couldn't help but smile back, she wiggled the naked tits at him, but she still had an objection, "But what will people think - they'll see I'm not wearing a bra."

"They'll think that I'm banging a real foxy cougar," said Rory and as there was no answer to that Cate got the vest out and put it on. It was tight over her boobs, making clear that they were big and that the only thing supporting them was the top. Sometimes the way it rubbed at her nipples made them stand out and make it even clearer that she wasn't wearing a bra. Rory nodded approvingly, and that was all that mattered. The teen stood up again, "You ready?"

"Yes," said Cate and slid her arm through his.

Downstairs Kerry was watching the television. She looked up as Cate entered. "Looking hot, Mom." 

"Thanks Kerry," her Mom replied and then looked at her watch, "Where's your sister?"

As she spoke her daughter came down the stairs, if it was a sitcom the crowd would have hollered in appreciation. She was wearing a small skirt that barely covered her panties and a cropped top, which didn't cover her pierced belly-button and was so tight that you could see that like her Mom, she wasn't wearing a bra. She looked at her Mom and Rory, "That top looks sexy Mom, I like it."

"Are you ready?" asked Cate and reached for the car keys as her daughter nodded.

"Don't be too late," said Kerry in mock seriousness, "and watch out for strange boys."

"I will," said Bridget, she looked over at Rory his hand round her Mom's waist, "Too late for Mom."

Rory pulled a face at her and slid his hand down to squeeze Cate's ass. She gave a titter as he stroked it and said, "You know I don't see strange boys, I get mine at home."

The three of them went to the car, Cate getting into the driver's side and Rory the passenger. Bridget slid into the back. She leant forward as her Mom reversed, "So you'll remember your Rory's date and not my Mom?"

"That's the deal," agreed Cate.

"Even if I'm drinking beer, or smoking or getting hot and heavy with some guy," Bridget said.

Her Mom nodded her agreement. She didn't care about her daughter's slutty behaviour; she was not her husband and it would be hypocritical to tell Bridget off for sexual activity when she was getting banged regularly by Rory who was even younger than his sister. Besides Cate had other things on her mind. They were heading across town to a party hosted by two brothers whilst their parents were out of town. The younger brother was a friend of Rory and had invited him and others over to join in; Rory was the only one of the boys bringing a date - Cate. Luckily his older brother, a Senior, had more than made up for it and as well as footballers and cheerleaders had invited plenty of others, including lots of sexy sixteen and seventeen year olds such as Bridget. 

It was the first time Cate had seen Rory's friends since she and her son had started banging and she was nervous, she wanted them to accept her as Rory's girlfriend and she was scared they'd find her too old or too boring or too Momsy.

It was easy to see the party, the house was lit up like a Christmas tree and teens were clustered around it, on the lawn and on the porch and leaning out the windows. Luckily it was on its own, its nearest neighbours barely visible in the dark and far enough away that the people living in them were barely disturbed by the sounds of music and partying. Cate pulled the car up by the kerb, even before she had the engine off Bridget was out and heading to her friends. Cate opened her door and stepped out, waiting for Rory. There were plenty of teens, drinking and partying, lit cigarettes, or other things, glowing brightly, but as she looked round she couldn't even see someone who looked like they were in their twenties never mind in their forties.

"Let's go in," Rory moved beside her and put his hand round her waist.

They entered the house. It was even wilder in here that outside, a guy chugging beer from a keg, another one already throwing up in a plot plant, one making out with his girlfriend against the wall, his hand well up her thigh, some more smoking something that did not smell like tobacco. In the middle of the room a group of girls were bouncing to the music, bopping away to the beat.

"Dude," it was Tom, a geeky looking redhead with glasses who was one of Rory's best friends. He held out his hand and Rory let go off his girlfriend to high five it. Barely had they slapped together when they were joined by the younger brother of the party host, Mikie, was tall and thin with long dark hair that his parents were always trying to get him to cut. It was better than the final friend who came over, Karl, - his blonde hair was in a bowl-cut and who was trying to grow a moustache, without success. 

"Dude," Rory said back and high-fived his friends. He turned back to Cate and presented her, "Guys, this is my girlfriend, my Mom, Cate."

"Sweet," grinned Tom. 

Mikie nodded, "Sure is."

"Why don't you grab us some beers?" Rory said to his Mom. Cate nodded, she was relaxed about giving her underage son alcohol, after all she reasoned, if he was old enough to stick his ten-inch schlong in her pooper he was old enough to drink. She turned away, but not too quickly to hear Karl say, with more than a touch of admiration, "You're nailing that?"

It took her ten minutes to get five beers, threading her way through intoxicated teens to the keg, waiting for two teenage girls to stop making out in front of it, to the delight of the audience, fill the beakers and wind her way back to Rory. He and his friends were sitting on one of the couches, watching the gyrating teen dancers in front of them. They were especially interested in two of them that had decided to remove their tops and were dancing wildly wearing nothing but their short skirts. She gave the fourteen year olds their beer and then squeezed in with her own between Rory and the armrest. Her son carried on talking to his buddies, but his arm casually went round her shoulder's marking out to any guys on the prowl that she was his. Cate liked that and felt herself relaxing into him, joining in the conversation gradually with his friends as they talked about computer games and girls and movies and more about girls and sport and even more on girls. All the time Rory's hand was on her back, stroking casually at the top of her spine and neck, sometimes twirling a finger into her hair. After a while Mikie left and came back a few minutes later with some more beers. He said that the two girls who had been making out by the beer keg earlier were still doing it, but now they were topless. The beers were left as Tom and Karl followed him back out to see the show, leaving Rory and Cate alone on the couch.

"Do you want to dance?" Cate asked, nodding towards the dancing teens. Since she last looked a few guys had joined the girls and a couple more girls had gone topless, including she was only semi-surprised to see, her daughter Bridget.

"Okay," grinned Rory. He got up and led his Mom onto the floor, "Hey Bridge."

"Hi Rory, Mom," giggled the tipsy blonde, "Having fun?"

"Yes," replied her Mom, though she wasn't sure Bridget heard as she danced away across the room to bounce her bosoms at a couple of appreciative footballers. Cate forgot about her and turned back to dance with Rory. They danced close and apart. They moved quickly and slowly, together and separately, until they came together her arms resting over his shoulders, his hands round her back. "You're so sexy," giggled Cate, "and I'm so hot. You want to make out."

"When have I ever not?" grinned her son. He moved his hands round her neck and pulled his taller lover down his mouth already open to receive her. As the other dancers milled around Rory's mouth moved against his Mom's, his lips opening and closing around hers and his tongue pressing in. She was doing the same, enjoying the warm wetness of his mouth and touch of his tongue. Her hands were on his lower back, keeping him close and his were on her butt, squeezing it through the denim of her jeans. They carried on, oblivious to all around them, who seemed equally oblivious to them as the only thing which separated them from loads of other kissing and cuddling couples were that Cate was older.

Rory moved his head back and wiped a trickle of saliva, his or hers, from his lips with his tongue. His hand moved to his Mom's top and he pulled it out of her jeans, "You look like you're hot, you could take it off."

"Oh?" Cate looked round the room. Since they'd started making out a lot more girls had removed their tops, to the delight of the footballers and other guys, now she was in a minority in being clothed. 

"Okay," she smiled and lifted off her vest, revealing her large bosom. Whilst they weren't as firm as most of the girls, they were big and jiggly and Rory's look was appreciative, which was all that mattered. She held the vest in her hand, "Where shall I put it?"

"Just throw it somewhere," said Rory, "We'll find it later - or not."

Cate did as he suggested, throwing it haphazardly across the room. She barely had time to note where it landed before Rory's was dragging her down and entering her mouth with his tongue. It made her feel horny and excited as his tongue flicked into her and one of her hands moved down to stroke at his member. She could feel its hardness beneath his jeans and that made her even hornier and excited. They slurped even more passionately, no longer dancing, just making out with a desperate need. 

"Let's find a room upstairs," said Rory. Cate nodded as he took her by the hand and led her from the dance floor and towards the stairs. There were a few teens on them, leaning against the wall as they drank and smoke. They flattened themselves against it as Rory led Cate up, a few grinning and nodding as they looked at the topless Milf and congratulated Rory on his luck.

The master bedroom was occupied. A naked Bridget and one of her friends were on their hands and knees as a couple of equally naked footballers banged them from behind. Around them a crowd were whooping encouragement, a couple of girls and their boyfriends (or at least boys they vaguely knew) already naked and ready to replace Bridget and her friend as soon as the footballers came. Cate stood watching for a moment, it was lucky she wasn't here as a Mom as otherwise she might have been shocked, but as Rory's girlfriend she was just enthralled and excited at seeing two couples banging in public. 

Rory grinned as he looked at his sister, naked and sweaty, "Dang, she's hot."

"As hot as me?" asked Cate.

In answer Rory led her down the hall. The first room the door was closed and through it they could hear passionate screams. Rory led her to the next room, a black girl and her freckle faced boyfriend were just leaving, the boy adjusting his pants and the girl proudly swinging her large naked tits. Rory gave them a quick appreciative glance, Cate didn't mind - it just showed he was red blooded and she knew he was going to bang her not the girl - before he pushed open the door and entered the room they'd just vacated. It was a typical teenage boy's room, much like Rory's, though without the explicit photos of Cate sitting on the shelf next to the dinosaur models. The bedding was crumpled and stained with sweat and other liquids, showing the use it had that night. Cate didn't mind - she was so ready for a good fucking she'd have done it in a bear pit.

She closed the door as she kicked off her shoes and was starting to unbutton her jeans when Rory stopped her. "I want to do it with door open," he told her.

"So people can see us?" Cate asked. She didn't think she had anything against the idea.

"Yes," confirmed Rory, "So everyone can see I'm screwing the sexiest hottie here."

That made Cate smile and with such a compliment she couldn't have said no, "Okay," she giggled and opened the door again.

With her back to the door she couldn't see anyone looking at her as she continued unbuttoning her jeans. She could hear the reaction as she pulled them down to show she was just wearing a thong as from behind her she heard a rumble of appreciation. It got louder as she slid her thumbs under the elastic and pulled the thongs all the way down, bending over as she brought them down and giving her audience a nice view of her round butt. She straightened and waited for Rory to get out of his pants and pull off his shirt. He was quickly naked, his ten inch schlong sticking out. Cate was wet.

"I want to do it doggy style," said her son as he took her hand and guided her to the bed. 

She got onto to her hands and knees. A crowd was gathering inside the room to watch Cate get fucked, beers in hands. She grinned broadly, stretching like a cougar in heat and raising her bottom seductively at her son. "Come and bang me, Rory, stick it to me."

Cate gave a groan as her son's large dong pushed into her hole. She was already wet with lust and her cunt wasn't tight like teens, but such was the size of his member it didn't go in easily. Cate didn't mind, she groaned and gasped in excitement as Rory grabbed her sides and worked himself in and out, grunting, "Yeah, yeah, God, fuck yeah."

Then he was in all the way, his balls slapping at her cunt outside as the thick meaty stick drove in hard. He rocked in and out, thrusting away, pushing his muscle at her clit. Cate squealed, "Oh, oh, oh, oh," as her son's hard member made her clit quiver and bounce. He was so good, so strong and vigorous, like a bull. She cried out more loudly, "Oh, oh, oh," as she felt the pleasure rise in her.

Rory rammed faster and harder, his skinny thighs smacking against her cheeks as his fingers gripped her like claws. In his schlong went, rushing down her wet hole and hammering at her bud. "Oh, oh, oh," Cate cried in pleasure, her body bending and buckling and her large titties jiggling.

"Go on." "Bang her good." "Give her one for us." "Screw her buddy." "Hammer that pussy." The crowd cheered and chanted, encouraging Rory and Cate to go harder and faster. Bridget was there, still naked, but holding her skirt in one hand as she whooped and cheered with the others. Cate tried to give her daughter a hello smile, but as she tried to shape her face Rory was hitting her clit and the smile became a gasp of pleasure.

He was moving harder, his thick stick of muscle slapping at her clit. Cate squealed as she came, her cunt exploding in bliss as the orgasm hit her. Behind her Rory grunted and swamped her pussy with his cum as he exploded into her, his gooey strands filling her pussy and dripping out as he withdrew. 

"Shit yeah," he gasped and staggered off the bed, sweat soaking him.

Cate followed, feeling his cum run down her as she stood. She reached over and kissed him passionately, her naked sweaty body rubbing against her. It only lasted a few moments, but by the time they broke another couple were being cheered on the bed. 

Rory looked at them "Fame is fleeting," he said with a smile and reached for his pants.

Cate looked for her thong and couldn't find it. It would have to stay here, she decided and pulled on her jeans, she could feel them dampening as they dug into her pussy. 

"Let's grab a beer," said Rory once dressed.

"Yes," his Mom said, giggling as he took hold off her waist and guided the topless woman downstairs.

Rory grabbed a couple of beers from a newly opened cool box as they passed it and headed towards his friends Tom, Mikie and Karl were back on the couch, draining beers and watching the topless teens dancing to the beat in front of them. They looked up as Rory and Cate joined them, looking with longing at her large, swinging boobs. Rory didn't dampen their desire as he said, "Just been upstairs banging my date."

Cate nodded happily to confirm that was her and she'd enjoyed it as Karl said dude and held his hand up for a high five. Rory slapped it and then sat down, patting his knee for Cate to sit on. The Mom sat down on her son, leaning back against him as one of his hands moved up and began to stroke at her naked bosom. Rory and his buddies continued to talk and eye up the dancing teens, the others more than Rory, who had a naked breast in his hand and a semi-naked Mom on his lap. Sometimes he paused from talking to give a quick nuzzle of Cate's neck, so she didn't mind his glances at the topless dancers - his cock had entered her and it would be her holes it would enter in the future, looking did no harm.

Bridget came into the room drinking a beer. She had put her miniskirt back on, but was still topless. She saw her brother and his friends, "Hi Rory, Mom," she said, before wiggling her titties and purring, "Hi boys."

"Hey Bridge," Rory replied, "You look like you were enjoying yourself earlier with that guy"

"I was. There's nothing like big prick in your hole - right Mom?" the teen grinned and drank some more beer, some of it missing her mouth and trickling down over her firm tits.

Cate nodded, her hand sliding down to rub at her son's huge whopper under his pants. "Right Bridget," she agreed.

Bridget said, "They're doing a blow job orgy competitions in the other room. I'm just rounding up some volunteers to have a go with me." She gave a look at Rory's buds, who all looked very excited.

Cate asked, "What's a blow job orgy competition?" though she thought there might be a clue in the name.

It was Rory who answered, "There's two hotties and they each have four guys that they have to blow. The first to make all four cum over them is the winner." He squeezed one of her tits sexily, "You'd be good at it, I've experience of how good a bj you give."

Cate smiled in agreement, "You want to give it a go?" She'd already had sex in public and enjoyed it, blowing of four guys also sounded fun as long as one of them was Rory, "The two of us."

"You need four guys, so what about doing my buddies at the same time?" replied Rory, "Then they could see what I'm going on about when I say you give the best head in town."

"If they don't mind," said Cate, though unsurprisingly they were nodding enthusiastically.

"What about me?" whined Bridget.

Rory said, "There's still plenty of guys around. Just pick a few." 

Cate stood up and put her half-finished beer down. Bridget was already starting to put the moves on a couple of likely guys and Cate was sure her beautiful blonde daughter would quickly find four willing men to be in her team. She took Rory's hand and followed him into the next room. There were three crowds, the largest one was the spectators, guys and girls shouting and cheering as they watched the two smaller ones. The smaller ones were two girls on their knees, each surrounded by four guys who the teens were sucking hard. As Cate came in one of the footballers came, exploding his goo over the cute girl with glasses in front of him. Even as he was still blowing his cum over her, she was moving onto the new cock and choking it down.

Rory led Cate over to a short haired cheerleader who was drinking a beer. "We're up for the orgy."

The girl nodded and smiled, "Name?"

"Cate Hennessy," said Rory.

"Okay," the girl said, "There's another couple of girls after this, but I'll call you."

Cate and Rory went over to stand against the wall, Rory's friends following. Cate felt herself getting even hornier as she watched the sucking in front of her and thought soon it would be her sucking off the guys. In front of her the girl with the glasses was exploded on by the fourth guy, his goo blasting over her face. The cheerleader ran forward to help her up, lifting her hand like she was a championship boxer, "Julie 'the cock gobbler' Morris'!" she shrieked, before turning round to the blonde girl on her knees still desperately sucking, "You've started so you can finish." The blonde girl carried on with her last dick, pulling her head back for an explosive finish.

They were followed by two more teens, the black girl who'd been in the bedroom before them and a small podgy redhead. The girls got down on their knees as the guys stood round them and dropped their pants. It was a close competition, but the chubby girl just clinched it, getting her fourth load blasted on her half a minute before the black girl's final guy came all over her.

The short haired cheerleader, who was acting as the compere jumped into the middle of the room, "Next up we've got Cate 'the slurper' Hennessy verses Bridget '' bj Queen' Hennessy." She paused as the crowd cheered and Cate took a step forward into the middle of the room, seeing her topless daughter also walking forward. The guys followed them both, but before they could cluster round the cheerleader stopped them, holding her hands out like a traffic policeman. She looked at Cate and Bridget as they stood in the middle of the room, "Same last names. Are you related?"

"Yes, she's my Mom," said Bridget, proudly.

"We have a first," called the cheerleader, "A Mommy daughter match. Will Mom's experience win out against daughter's enthusiasm? Let's have the guys in and let's see."

The crowd cheered some more as Rory and his buddies and Bridget's four surrounded the two female Hennessys. They undid their pants and dropped them down. Cate took a look at the four cocks surrounding her; she had known Rory's schlong was a large ten-incher, but she hadn't realised his friends were nearly as well endowed, with members measuring eight or nine inches. She licked her lips and waited impatiently as the cheerleader said, "Okay you know the rules, no biting, no scratching, mouths only. The first one to get all four of the dicks to cum is the winner."

Cate and Bridget nodded. The cheerleader stepped back, "Three, two, one, suck!"

Cate opened her mouth and took Rory first. He pushed his cock deep into her mouth and gripped the back of her head keeping her in place. The trick was, he'd told her as they watched, for the guy also to do the work, thrusting his cock deep in and getting a real deep throat to make him cum. A lot of the girls thought they had to do all the work themselves, but whilst that might been more pleasant for them than having a schlong deep in their throat it was also slower. Cate gagged and choked as her son face fucked her with vigour, his large schlong pounding at the back of her throat. Her eyes watered and streamed, her vision blurring as she fought back the reflex to gag. But Rory was right this was the faster way. It didn't take long until he was groaning and dragging his member out. The white goo blew from his eyelet in long silvery white strands, blasting over her face.

Cate turned to Mikie next. As she did so she glanced at Bridget; she must have known to go deep throat as well as the first guy had already cum on her, the goo dripping down from her face and she was taking the second. 'Game on' thought Cate and moved her head down Mikie's cock. The fourteen year old groaned as her mouth went down, warming his dick. She began to bob up and down hard, forcing herself as far down as she could, but she needed him to react. It took half a moment, as he seemed stunned at having his dick sucked, but then Rory shouted to him, "Face fuck her, buddy, don't just take it. Go for it." The teen gripped Cate's head and began to thrust into her, hard and swift strokes which bounced at the uvula at the back of her throat. It made her want to choke, but she forced herself to breath through the nose, choking would loose her time and every second counted.

"I'm cumming," groaned Mikie. He whipped out his dick and coated Cate with his semen, blasting it over her face and hair. She was already turning, as she did so hearing her daughter scream out, "Next!"

Tom was ready for her, driving his meat down her throat as soon as her lips opened. Her eyes blurred and watered and she shuddered as he began to thrust quickly, his large dick filling her mouth and slamming hard down her throat. His ass rocked back and forth, as he fucked her mouth. Rory and the others were shouting encouragement to her and their team mate. Cate moved her head to meet him, gulping at the dick as he thrust so that it went as far in as it could and her lips were against his balls. With such treatment Tom was soon ready and he gasped and jerked his cock out, holding it as it sprayed his sperm over her. Cate was already turning, so the explosions of cum laced her hair, dripping down in gooey clumps to her shoulder.

"It's neck and neck between Mom and daughter," called out the cheerleader. "Whoever gets their last guy to cum first is the winner."

Cate's mouth was already down Karl's member and he was driving back. The nine-inch schlong slammed down, over her tongue and ramming at the back of her throat. The Mom shuddered and choked as her saliva swamped her mouth. Karl grabbed the back of her head and thrust, ramming deep and hard into her. Cate's eyes blurred with water and all she was aware of was the dick ramming at her and the sound of dozens of people cheering and shouting as they watched. She moved her head in time with Karl, taking his cock so far into her throat that each time she gagged and choked, making his dick slimy with her spit. Then he was out and his cum was glazing and battering at her face. The cheerleader was beside her helping her up and shrieking "We have a winner, Cate 'the choker' Hennessy." She held the Mom's hand up and Cate grinned, celebrating her victory as the cum of her son and his friends dripped of her.

The party started to wind down soon after that. Cate and Bridget found some towels and wiped away the cum from their face and tits, agreeing that it had been a close match, but also a great way to end a fun evening. Despite searching they were unable to find their tops, though Rory did find her thong. They decided it was for the trash though as some one had use it to wipe up cum stains and it was sodden with semen. Without tops Cate drove topless home, with an equally topless Bridget falling asleep in the back seat.

Kerry was still up, watching television when they got home. She looked from the screen as her brother and semi-naked Mom and sister came in and smiled knowingly, "Have fun?"


End file.
